Meaning of Forgiveness
by Apollomon x Stingmon
Summary: Being a Chosen was not something Kouji asked for, nor was it a responsibility he wanted. But after meeting Stingmon and the other Chosen Digimon, he began to truly understand his father's words. But when the lies of the past are brought into the light, with darkness attacking the people he loves, what will Kouji do? Will he fall to the darkness or will he rise?
1. The Legendary Chosen Digimon

AN: The original prologue for this story (The Trials of Kindness) was made into its own story with the same name as a prequel and extended a bit. It is not necessary to read that first, but I will be referencing those events many times throughout the story.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Legendary Chosen Digimon**

 _There sure are a lot of Digimon gathering._ Takuya had been walking around the Akiba Market, searching for those troublesome Tocanmon, for what felt like hours. The deeper he went into the town, the bigger the crowd got. _I wonder what's going on._

In the center of the square, Takuya saw a huge stage. THE LEGENDARY CHOSEN DIGIMON was written in bold letterings on a banner just above the stage. There were several chairs on the stage as well as several water bottles and microphones. Takuya tilted his head as he gazed at the Digimon that were gathering around the stage. He never heard of the Legendary Chosen Digimon or at least he couldn't recall Bokomon ever mentioning those Digimon when he told them the various stories that were written in that book of his from time to time.

He passed by many Digimon talking among themselves. Takuya's ever-growing curiosity about what was going on had only caused him to get more confused with every Digimon he talked to. The few Digimon that he had talked to hadn't really eased his confusion. Apparently, these special Digimon were partnered to human children, like him and the others, centuries ago and had saved the Digital World countless times before and after the mysterious events revolving around the illness that turned Digimon into mindless beasts and the reboot.

After getting nothing new from the Plotmon and Bearmon he had talked to, Takuya decided to take a break to rethink his options. He sighed as he leaned against a tree, silently gazing at the crowd that was growing bigger as they waited for their speakers to arrive. "Where's Bokomon when you need him?" he wondered to himself as his gaze lingered towards the stage where two Digimon were setting up some speakers.

"Bokomon, Neamon, it's been so long! How are you guys?"

Takuya blinked as he turned his gaze in the direction of the voice. Near a water fountain, a little away from the stage and the crowd, was Bokomon and Neamon and a blue Dragon Digimon. Takuya frowned. That Digimon looked familiar. But where had he seen it before?

"Great," Neamon said with a smile. "How have you been, V-mon-sama?"

"Perfectly well. Thank you," Bokomon said with a smile of his own. Takuya blinked. Was he seeing things or did Bokomon seem... excited, severally happy and overly respectful now that he was talking to the other Child Digimon? Did they know each other? "It has been ages, V-mon-sama. I didn't realize you and the other Chosen Digimon were going to be in town today."

"Really?" V-mon asked, confused. "I sent you and Neamon a telegram that me and the others were going to be here for a week or so. Didn't you get it?" Bokomon had the decency to flush and bowed apologetically.

"My deepest apologies, V-mon-sama. I have not been home in quite some time. We have been traveling with the Chosen to stop the Evil Warriors from stealing the Digital World's DigiCode."

Takuya would have sworn he saw V-mon look...sad, disappointed even. Why would he look sad? "I see," he said with a smile, but it did not reach his eyes. "So, it's true then; more children have been chosen to save the Digital World after all this time."

"Yeah," Neamon said, excitedly, "They have the spirits of the Warrior Ten too!"

V-mon did frown this time. "The same warriors Yggdrasill created as an attempt to destroy the Human World after Homeostasis attempted to reboot both worlds?"

"Yes," Bokomon said, more hesitant this time. "The same ones. The children have their human spirits and we are currently looking for the beast spirits."

V-mon nodded but didn't seem that happy. Not that he could blame him; Takuya felt a cold chill traveling up his spine at the mere thought that the Warrior Ten (the very ones that had saved this world from Lucemon centuries ago) had once attempted to destroy their world. They had been the enemy. For once, he was glad he didn't have his D-Scanner. He wasn't sure if he could ever look at the thing the same way again.

"So," V-mon said, trying to change the subject, "Daisuke, Ken, or one of the others haven't returned to the Digital World, have they?"

Takuya froze. Now he remembered! His uncle, Motomiya Daisuke, had an old picture hanging in his study. It was of an eleven-year-old version of his uncle and a young blue dragon. It had to be the same V-mon that his uncle often called his best digital friend. There were also pictures of what he believed were other Digimon in a photo album his uncle kept near his bedside table. His other uncle, Minamoto Ken, had been in several of those pictures with a worm-like creature and another that looked like a red devil, along with the rest of his uncles' friends.

"No. I'm sorry. Only children were brought to the Digital World."

How could he not have noticed? Both of his uncles had pictures of strange creatures either in their office or study, living rooms, or bedrooms. They both had their friend's, Takaishi Takeru, complete book series _Digimon Adventure_ that he was sure he and Kouji read and heard over a million times now.

Takuya was a moron. It was so obvious now that he actually thought about it! His uncles must have been Chosen Children back in the day when they were younger, the way they gazed at those pictures longingly and the way they acted made so much sense now. Those stories did always seem so real when Daisuke or his mother read it to them when they were younger. And then there was the way they would look so lost when they thought no one was looking...like they had lost a huge part of themselves. And they probably did.

Daisuke's eyes would always shimmer in tears whenever he gazed at one of those pictures for too long, the one where he was holding a blue blob, along with Ken, who had also been holding something with a leaf on its head. And Ken...Ken would always have that faraway look in his eyes. Sometimes it would look haunted...sometimes it would look sad...and sometimes it would look as if he had lost his best friend. It was the same look whenever he gazed at the photograph of when Kouji was a newborn because in that photo was his twin brother, Kouichi.

Takuya had never seen his uncle cry before, but he was sure he cried alone when he thought no one was looking, especially since Daisuke and his father tended to be over more often when it neared Kouji's birthday. Ken did try to be cheerful when it came to his son's birthday, sometimes he didn't succeed, but Kouji didn't seem to mind. He knew his father loved him, adored him, and tried his best to be there for him, despite his busy work schedule. But they all knew that Ken felt like he was betraying his oldest. Kouichi would never get to know how much his father loved him and wished he was alive. Ken had been devastated by his passing. If it hadn't been for Kimura, Kouichi would still be alive, healthy, and loved by the nicest and kindest person Takuya knew.

But Kouichi was gone, a fact that even depressed Kouji as much as it pained Ken. Kouichi had been taken away from them too soon. Kouji had always wondered what his own brother would have been like if he hadn't died in that fire and would sometimes become jealous of Takuya's close bond with his younger brother. But he hid it well from his father, knowing that Ken was still pained by the death of his son and blamed himself constantly for Kouichi's passing despite how stupid the reasonings were. There was no way Ken would have known that Kimura's trail would take him to an old apartment building. There was no way he would have known that the building would be burning in an inferno of flames by the time he got there.

Takuya shook his head free of those thoughts. They were leading him to a very dangerous territory. Takuya was not one to judge and hate others so quickly and to hold grudges, unlike Kouji who outright hated, loathed, his mother for abandoning them just to go off with some man that not even Ken knew about and for taking Kouichi with her. Takuya had wanted to remain hopeful that she had a reason to leave the way she did. But why would she willingly cheat on his uncle and then leave, leaving only a note behind? Takuya shook those troublesome thoughts away, again, knowing that there was no point in having those thoughts. Kouichi and Kimura had died in that fire. The officer on duty had even said, according to his father and Daisuke, that no one survived.

"It's okay," V-mon said, looking disappointed. "I know it was too much to hope for. The Digital World hasn't been the same since the reboot." Takuya began walking towards the three Digimon before he even registered where his legs were taking him.

"Yes, the reboot," Bokomon said, his eyes distant, far away to a time which was most unpleasant. "It had reset everything, even the Holy Beasts. Many of the Digimon's lives had reset to zero, I believe, and many had lost any memories they had before the reboot. The two worlds are no longer sync now, right?" V-mon's face was a mask of sadness as he nodded slowly to Bokomon.

"Lord Phelesmon had not been happy," Neamon said with a slight fearful shiver. "I remember he had been so upset when that portal appeared. What was that called, Boko-san?"

"I believe it was a distortion of some sort," Bokomon replied, still lost in his memories and unaware that Takuya was getting closer to them. _Distortion?_

"Oh, yes, that's it," he said with a slight smile. "He saw Alphamon, wasn't it?"

V-mon was the one who nodded. Takuya frowned, his stomach flip-flopping upon seeing the pained look on V-mon's face. "He attacked us. We never did figure out why Alphamon was so determined to kill us and our partners. But it was believed that Yggdrasill had something to do with it." Bokomon gently placed a hand on V-mon's arm, whose eyes seemed troubled and far away.

"Ken-sama and Daisuke-sama are both alive. Besides, that was centuries ago."

"I know," V-mon said shakily. "But that will never make the pain of knowing that Ken and Daisuke could have died that day any easier...It still scares me sometimes when I have nightmares of that day, wondering what would have happened if Stingmon's brother hadn't come when he did..."

Takuya's heart skipped a beat and for a moment it felt as if he had stopped breathing. His uncles could have...they had almost... _No! I will not think that! They are alive and healthy and back at home waiting for us to arrive so we can start the party._ Takuya cleared his throat, getting the three Digimon attention. _Although, Okaasan is probably annoying Daisuke-ojisan for not knowing where her baby is by now and Otousan is probably trying to convince Ken-ojisan to go and hunt me and Kouji down for being gone for so long._ Takuya's right eye twitched as he groaned. His father was so going to kill him when he got back.

"Takuya-san! Hi!" Takuya smiled at Neamon as he stood in front of the three Digimon.

"Hey, guys. Any luck on finding the Tocanmon and our D-Scanners?" he asked, not that he was in any rush to find them, now that he knew, more or less, what they had been originally created for. "And who's this?" Takuya was well aware of who this Digimon was. The Digimon looked exactly like the Digimon in his uncle's photographs and then there were the familiar goggles that were hanging around the Digimon's neck. It was an older style, compared to the ones that were out now. The goggles seemed to have gone through the test of time with its slightly shattered glass, cracked frames and faded colors. Takuya was surprised that the glass had not splintered off and cut someone. Despite the rough appearance, Takuya could tell right away that this was the same goggles that his uncle wore when Daisuke was his age

And then it dawned on him. His uncles hadn't been the only adults to have photographs of Digimon within their homes. About twice a year and on their birthdays, his uncles' close friends all come together in some sought of gathering. Takuya and Kouji had the opportunity to visit all of Ken's and Daisuke's friends' homes over the years and had even gotten to know the other kids very well. This year the gathering was supposed to be at Ken's place for the reunion, in addition to celebrating Ken's and Shinya's birthday, the same day that he and Kouji had gone to the Digital World. Now that he thought about it, all of his uncles' friends had photographs of different Digimon in their homes. And then there was the way they would talk about the Digimon, like they were real, while he and the other kids either played soccer, read one of Takeru's books, or listen to the stories the adults would discuss over. Takuya had always thought that his parents and the other adults were just making up stories to entertain the younger kids or giving Takeru ideas for his next book. He hadn't realized that they were actually reminiscing their adventures with their Digimon, their friends, the ones they had been forced to separate from for years.

"Nope," Neamon said before turning to V-mon. "Have you seen them?"

"Nope. Sorry," V-mon said much to Bokomon and Neamon disappointment. "But you should ask Stingmon. He probably has."

"Minamoto Ken-sama's partner?" Neamon asked.

Bokomon brightened in response. "Of course! Why didn't I think of that? Do you know where we can find him." If Takuya had been doubtful before about his uncles' beings Chosen Children in the past, he was definitely sure now as the conversation continued.

"With his brother most likely, but I can't tell you exactly where. There was apparently an argument or fight near Nanomon's shop not long ago. They are probably going over there now."

"Thank you so much for your help, V-mon-sama," Bokomon bowed before turning towards Neamon. "Come, we must find Stingmon-sama, quickly."

"Bokomon, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Takuya frowned a bit as he gazed at the other, his arms crossed over his chest. He didn't like that Bokomon was acting as if he wasn't there and hadn't asked him who V-mon was.

Bokomon flushed, realizing his mistake.

"I'm so sorry, Takuya-han. I didn't mean be so rude." Takuya nodded, signaling to Bokomon that he could continue. "Takuya-han, let me introduce you to V-mon-sama, the Legendary Chosen Digimon of Friendship, Courage, and Miracles. He and his friends saved our world countless times with their human partners centuries ago. And V-mon-sama this is Kanbara Takuya, the Legendary Warrior of Fire."

"It's very nice to meet you, Takuya," V-mon said with a smile as he offered his claw for him to shake. "It's always nice to meet new Chosen Children. I know the Digital World can seem like a huge and scary place and the battles can seem out of hand and endless sometimes, but chin up, you and your friends can do! I believe in you guys and if you ever need any help don't hesitate to ask."

Takuya smiled as he gripped V-mon's offered claw. V-mon no longer had that sad, disappointed, uneasy look he had before. Now he looked cheerful, hopeful, and determined, just like the spinning image of his uncle.

"It's nice to meet you too V-mon," Takuya said with a grin that only grew as he spoke to his uncle's partner. "I've heard so much about you from my uncle." This caused all the Digimon to gaze at him in shocked silence.

"Uncle?!" Bokomon and Neamon finally managed to yell, but V-mon smiled. He knew. He had known since the moment Bokomon said his name.

V-mon laughed, his smile growing just as wide as Takuya's. "Well, I knew I recognized that last name. So, Jun and Takumi really hit it off, huh?"

Takuya chuckled softly as they released their hands. "Yeah, Okaasan is a bit of a handful, though."

V-mon snickered. "She always has been. Poor Takumi." Takuya had to snicker at that as well. "So, how are Daisuke and Ken doing? They were both only kids when I last saw them."

"Daisuke-ojisan and Ken-ojisan are doing great. Daisuke-ojisan owns his own restaurant and Ken-ojisan is a police officer, same with Otousan. Although, I believe Ken-ojisan was saying something about a promotion the other day." V-mon looked genuinely happy to know that Ken and Daisuke were doing so well. "You know, I should have known who you were when I saw you."

"How's that? Do Daisuke and the other talk about us?"

Takuya nodded. "They do. Though, I admit, I didn't realize all the stories they would tell us were real until I came here. But that's not what I'm talking about." He really should have realized it sooner. Takuya smiled as V-mon gazed at him curiously. "Daisuke-ojisan's famous dish is V-mon's Surprise."

V-mon's eyes widened for a brief moment before they filled with tears. He had to wipe them away when an orange cat-like Digimon approached their small group. "There you are V-mon. We are just about to start."

"I'll be right there, Meicoomon. Tell the others I'll be there soon." The female Digimon nodded before walking back to the others. Takuya looked at the stage to see several Digimon getting on the stage. _Are those the other Chosen Digimon?_ When V-mon returned his attention to him, he smiled. "I have to go now. Hopefully, I'll see you again after the presentation."

"You bet, buddy." V-mon smiled and walked away to join his friends. "Hey, Bokomon, can we stay for a bit before looking for Stingmon. I would like to hear about my uncles' adventures."

"Oh, a... of course..." Bokomon said, still stun that Takuya was related to one of the Legendary Heroes.

* * *

He looked at the Pandamon expectingly. The Puppet Digimon had been listening as he described the Digimon that took their D-Scanners. He seemed to recognize the description. "The description sounds like a Tocanmon." Hope welled in him. Was it possible that he had spotted the troublesome Digimon? "However," the frown on the Digimon's face made him deflate, "I have not seen them. I'm sorry."

Kouji sighed in disappointment. "It's fine," he said. "Thanks for your help. Sorry for disturbing you." Kouji turned, ready to leave the store when the Digimon spoke up again.

"Hold on. I think I might know someone who may be able to help you."

"You do?" he asked, returning his attention to the Digimon.

Pandamon nodded. "You should talk to Lord Pheslesmon. He one of the monarchs that rule over the northern part of the Digital World, including this town. He's the one that makes sure everything is running smoothly and that we are all taken cared up. You should also talk to Lord Phelesmon's brother, Stingmon. He's doesn't stay in the kingdom very much, but he visits when from time to time, overseeing the market when he has time. They are both here today, so you have a pretty good chance of finding these Tocanmon if you ask them."

Hope returned at the prospect of hearing about these Digimon. It was a long shot, but maybe, just maybe, these Digimon might have seen the Tocanmon. "Do you know where I can find them?"

"The Lord Phelesmon and Stingmon were heading towards the center of the market, last I heard. If you bare to your right and go straight, you will see a theater that tells the stories of the Legendary Heroes."

"Legendary Heroes?"

"Yes, Humans, like you, who were partnered to Digimon years before your time. If memory serves me right, all fourteen Legendary Chosen Digimon are at the market today."

Now Kouji's interest was perked. Bokomon never mentioned that other Humans saved the Digital World before them. He wondered who they were and why they weren't called as well? Those thoughts were what lingered in his mind as he bid the Digimon farewell and followed his directions. It was not long before he reached the crowded theater. Several different Digimon were packed together, listening to the tales that were being told. On the stage where ten Child Digimon and two Adult Digimon: an Agumon, a Gabumon, a Piyomon, a Palmon, a Gomamon, a Tailmon, a Patamon, a Tentomon, a Meicoomon, a V-mon, an Armadimon, and a Hawkmon.

"My partner, along with Armadimon's and Hawkmon's, were then chosen to save the Digital World from the Kaiser. The Kaiser was a Human, a Chosen who had sought to enslave the Digimon in his thirst for conquest." There were collective gasps as the V-mon spoke.

"Why would a Chosen do that?" a Penmon asked, looking sad and unnerved.

"We have not known it at the time," Tailmon spoke up, "much like me when I was under Vamdemon's influence, the Kaiser had been corrupted by the forces of darkness. Three years prior, he had been hit by Millenniumon's Dark Seed. This, in turn, corrupted him, warping his kind and gentle personality into the cruel Kaiser." Several Digimon gasped in horror. Kouji noticed several Digimon had blanched at the mention of Millenniumon and this seed. Kouji couldn't help but frown. Something about this story sounded… _familiar_.

"He had been completely brainwashed by not just the Dark Seed, but by our enemy Vamdemon," V-mon said in a sad tone. "My friend's partner was alone when Vamdemon began to use him for his own twisted schemes."

"What happened to the Chosen?" a Bearmon asked. "Did you save him?"

"It had taken everything to stop him," Patamon picked up the story. "But I can't say it was us who stopped him and snapped him out of whatever hold darkness had on him."

"I may have been the one to stop Chimairamon, but it was Wormmon's sacrifice to die for his partner that truly saved him in the end."

As the Chosen Digimon continued telling the stories of their adventures, Kouji felt a sense of familiarity. The stories sounded very familiar, but he couldn't figure out why? Had Bokomon been telling the stories of those Chosen Children and their Digimon and he just hadn't been paying attention?

"Ichijouji Ken-kun! Is that you?"

"Ken-chan?"

The world seemed to pause around the Warrior of Light as a trembling, shaky male voice spoke the name of his father. Kouji didn't realize what he was doing until he found himself facing the two male voices. Behind him were two Digimon. The owner of the shaky, hopeful voice was a green Insect Digimon. Next to him, was a red Digimon that reminded him of a devil. Kouji felt an odd sense of familiarity as he gazed at the two. But why? He was positive he never seen the two in his life before? And how did these two know about his father's birth surname? This was all puzzling.

Noting the obvious puzzlement on his face, the Devil Digimon frowned as yellow eyes turned to gaze at the other. "It's not him, Stingmon. I'm sorry if I got your hopes up."

The Digimon, now identified as Stingmon, slouched slightly in — what was that? Disappointment? "He's too young, Oniisan," Stingmon said with a sigh, the disappointment quite visible. "Ken-chan should be thirty-six now, I think." Stingmon gazed at the other as he said that, unaware of the cold shock that filled Kouji. _Papa's thirty-six…This couldn't be the same person, could it?_

"However, you do feel and look like my old partner, somewhat," the Insectoid said as he returned his focus to him, now noticing how his eyes were wide in disbelief.

"Are you sure we are talking about the same Ken, Stingmon?" Phelesmon asked, distracting Stingmon from commenting about Kouji's shock. "It could just be a coincidence that he kinda looks like him." Phelesmon did not look convinced that the Ken that was Stingmon's partner was related to the boy in front of them.

Stingmon nodded. "Ken-chan, legally changed his last him when he was adopted by the Minamotos, remember. The last time we talked, before the gates closed again, he was telling me about his therapy sessions and about this girl that has been helping him with his panic attacks and his nightmares of his father."

The world seemed to have gone deadly silent to his ears as he tried to process this new information. Even the two Digimon conversing seemed to have gone unnoticed by him. Kouji's mind seemed to have gone still in shock, his emotions blank, as he placed all the information together. It sounded unreal, yet he couldn't deny it.

Ichijouji Ken. Minamoto Ken. His father…were one and the same. His father was one of the Chosen before him. So why did he hide this part of himself from him? Why did he lie?

* * *

 _Papa...Why didn't you tell me? Did you think I wouldn't understand?_ Kouji gazed at the digivice silently. He was glad to have his D-Scanner back, he truly was. But it did nothing to the swirls of thoughts that kept invading his mind. His father had _lied_ to him. He had kept a big part of himself from him. He thought his father trusted him...They told each other everything! His father knew about his anger and dislike towards his mother...he knew the pain that his _mother_ had caused his father when she abandoned them. He knew about his grandfather and how horrible he had been to his father when he was so young. Those were the reasons why his father never laid a hand on him, nor raised his voice when he did something his father didn't like.

His father just knew how to get people to tell the truth without violence. His father, unlike his uncle, Takumi (who loved being the bad cop for some reason), often used his words in that soft, gentle tone of his to get people to talk, even when he was annoyed or angered. That's what made him an amazing cop and such an understanding and patient father. Kouji shuddered slightly, remembering how he and Takuya managed to anger his father. It had been Takuya's fault, of course, for getting them both into trouble. They both had vowed to never anger his father ever again. They had both learned their lesson, even if it was mostly Takuya's fault, to begin with.

But this still didn't explain why he failed to mention this major detail about himself? His father had never mentioned this Stingmon to him or that he had once been a Chosen Child in his youth, yet he felt... _familiar,_ somehow. Like, this Digimon was someone he should have known. Kouji knew deep in his mind that he had heard about his Digimon from somewhere, but he couldn't figure out where. Kouji frowned at the nagging feeling in the back of his mind. He was more confused than ever.

 _I don't understand. Had Papa mentioned this Digimon in passing without me realizing it? Had I read it somewhere...in Takeru-san's books, perhaps?_ That did make sense. Takaishi's books were a bestseller, having been sold all over the world and had even been made into various tv shows, movies, video games, card games, and even toys. But still...he felt as if his father had not trusted him enough to tell him about his _partner_.

With a frustrated sigh, Kouji stuffed his D-Scanner into his pocket. Everyone was talking among themselves, watching as Phelesmon, Stingmon, and some of the other Chosen Digimon assessed the damaged caused by the battle. Kouji's eyes lingered on Stingmon's back as XV-mon began telling his friend about Jun and Takumi getting together, Daisuke owning that restaurant he had mentioned when he was younger, and about Ken being a cop, while talked Stingmon's brother was inspecting the damage done caused by the battle.

"I'm sorry, Lord Phelesmon. I did not mean to cause so much damage," Tomoki said as he shifted from side to side, gazing at the Digimon nervously.

Phelesmon turned towards him, giving him a friendly smile. "Do not fret over this, young one. Petaldramon would have caused a lot more damaged if you hadn't stopped him when you did."

Takuya grinned at Tomoki. "See, I told you he wouldn't be mad. He's cool, just like Ojisan!" The others looked at each other in confusion, while the other Chosen Digimon just stared at him at the comment, studying him, putting the pieces together. They must have been told about him and Takuya being related to Ken and Daisuke.

"What you mean by that?" Junpei asked, confused. Kouji groaned. The others didn't exactly know that he and Takuya were, well, cousins. They didn't really act like it. He and Takuya were complete opposites (kind of like his father and uncle) and they didn't exactly get along very well. One would say they acted more like rivals then cousins. Takaishi Chio had mentioned that one too many times.

"Oh, right, you don't know." Takuya scratched the back of his neck, sheepishly. "Well, my uncles are Motomiya Daisuke and Minamoto Ken, who is Kouji's father by the way," Takuya added, getting a slightly shocked look from Stingmon and Phelesmon. Some of them knew at least. V-mon never did get to tell the other two Digimon since they had been too involved in the fight that had soon occurred after Takuya found them. "They and their friends were Chosen Children centuries ago, apparently. They were partnered with these guys," he said, pointing to the Chosen Digimon.

"What?!" Junpei was the one who yelled, but Tomoki and Izumi did seem surprised at the news. "You're telling me that you guys are cousins?!"

"Of course, we're cousins," Kouji scoffed at the other, his arms crossed over his chest as he narrowed his eyes at his cousin. "Ojisan's sister married Papa's older brother. Not that it's any of your business." Kouji didn't even catch the fluid movement before a Patamon was in front of his face. Kouji had to step back a bit in surprise, not expecting the small orange Child Digimon to get into his personal space.

"V-mon's right! You look so much like Ken-kun, minus the bandana of course," Patamon said, more to himself and the other Digimon then to him, just as Tailmon eyed Takuya with narrowed eyes.

"Definitely related to Daisuke. No doubt about that. Are you sure you not his son?"

"Sadly, no," Takuya said with a pout.

"Oh, come on. Jun can't possibly be that bad," XV-mon inquired with a grin, which only caused Takuya to groan in frustration. Not that he blamed him. Jun was crazy, annoying, and very irritating.

"Don't. Even. Go. There."

"Alright. Alright." XV-mon raised his hands slowly in peace as he chuckled nervously.

"But...but...but..." Junpei interrupted. "That can't be possible! Shouldn't they be like centuries years old or something?"

"The Digital World and the Human World are no longer synced," Stingmon said, his voice shaky with emotion. _He must have really missed Papa._ "It did at one point, but after the reboot...time runs faster here then the Real World."

"What so...that means?" Izumi inquired, nervously, unsure.

"Meaning," Hawkmon spoke up, "several weeks, months, or years here, could only be minutes or days over there."

"And vice versa, da'gya," Armadimon added, causing Tomoki, Izumi, and Junpei to gaze at each other in uncertainty. How much time had passed in their world? How long had they been missing? Kouji's heart sank. He had promised his father he would only be gone for a few hours. He had only left to get a gift, not to save some parallel world. Despite the uneasy feeling he currently had about his father's status as a former Chosen Child, Kouji would never be so cruel as to leave his father and not tell him where he was going. His father must be freaking out by now when he didn't answer his cell. Kouji had wanted to smash the digivice, hoping it would revert back to his cell phone.

"I'm sure everything is fine," Takuya said. He was being optimistic again. "Probably no time passed at all back at home. And even if it did, there really is nothing we can do until we stop Cherubimon and his gang of evil warriors." The others nodded, knowing he was right.

"It's getting late," Birdramon said as she reverted to Piyomon. "There's no point in traveling through the snow and ice at this hour. It's dangerous. You all should rest at the castle for the night and resume your journey in the morning." Piyomon turned her gaze towards Phelesmon. "If that is alright with you, Phelesmon."

Phelesmon nodded, smiling kindly at the Chick Digimon. "I don't mind. I have plenty of room at the castle."

"Castle?" Tomoki asked curiously as Izumi clapped her hands together excitedly.

"We would love to stay at your home, Lord Phelesmon. Thank you so much!"

"Please the honor is mine," Phelesmon said as he turned towards his brother. "Stingmon, take them to the castle and inform the cooks and staff we will be having a few more guests."

Kouji frowned slightly, his eyes gazing at Stingmon. He wasn't sure how he felt about being in the same space as his father's partner. There were too many unanswered questions. But Stingmon could be the key to answering these conflicting questions. But then again, what if the answers only reveal more mysteries about his father, causing a rift between them. He didn't what that. He didn't want to lose his trust in his father, nor did he want to destroy their relationship because of lies and secrets. It was all they had. They only had each other.

"Of course, Oniisan. Will you be coming late, again?"

"I don't think so. This can be fixed in the morning, but I would like to discuss some things with Nanomon."

Stingmon nodded at his brother as he turned towards them with several of the Chosen Digimon following him. "Please, this way."

Kouji sighed as he followed his cousin, his other teammates, and the group of Digimon. Who was he to deny a possible shelter? They had been traveling for so long, sleeping outside most of the time, that the prospect of having a roof over their heads and homemade meals did seem like a wonderful opportunity not to pass.

 _I hope I don't regret this._


	2. My Father's Partner

**My Father's Partner**

"That is no excuse! Did we not have the right to know that you guys were related and related to the original Chosen no less?!" Junpei complained for the umpteenth time, his eyes narrowed at both Kouji and Takuya as they all took a seat at the incredibly large, incredibly beautiful table. The table was quite elaborate with its Victorian style design. In fact, the castle seemed to be a mixture of different eras all merged into one. It reminded him of that odd entry in one of his father's old dairies he had read a long time ago.

Kouji had felt a hint of uneasiness as he took a seat next to Izumi, with Neamon and Armadimon taking the seats to his right. Upon entering the castle, Kouji had seen several photographs. Many of the photographs displayed Phelesmon (either alone or with his brother) with other Digimon. Kouji had only briefly looked at them, but judging by the names under the photographs and the general appearance of the different Digimon, they were noblemen and noblewomen, lords and ladies, and even kings and queens.

Some of the other photographs he and the others had come across were photographs of different landscapes; they too had a short description and title under each one. Kouji hadn't recognized any of them, but there were a few that popped out to him. File Island. The Village of Beginnings. Server Continent. WWW Continent. He heard those names before, but he couldn't point his finger where. They had never gone to those places and as far as he could tell those places don't even exist, at least not anymore.

His suspicions had been confirmed when Tailmon pointed out that the reboot had deleted many of the old islands, reforming them into new ones, with ninety percent of the Digimon population reverting back to their Child or Baby forms, as a result of this reboot, or back into a Digitama. The lands were more separated now and the only way to reach these lands were by a Trailmon or by traveling over the vast ocean.

 _Reboot..._ This was not the first time he heard that word. The Digimon at the marketplace mentioned it several times, Bokomon even mentioned it while he was catching up with his friends. And then it was mentioned again. But what exactly was this reboot? Was it like rebooting a computer or something? Kouji found himself doubting that. _The Digital World can't be rebooted like that. It's a living planet, just like ours. Maybe the reboot is an acronym for something, but what?_ _And what does this have to do with Papa and his friends?_ _How were they involved in this?_ Kouji sighed, deciding to let it go. All this questioning wasn't getting him anywhere. He'll just have to ask Bokomon later. He seemed to know what this reboot was about, like he had lived through it. Was that even possible?

"Junpei-kun, give it rest. We didn't exactly ask them if they were related. And Kouji-kun's right. It's not our business," Izumi said as she gazed at the food on the table. Junpei frowned from his spot next to the female warrior. Apparently, they were having a three-course meal and the cooks (Digitamamon, the couple, Mother and Father Burgamon, as they insisted to be called, and Vegimon) had already been placing the appetizers on the table when they arrived. There were several different types of gyoza, spicy edamame, chicken & scallion skewers, fried chicken, tuna poke, and shumai. Kouji was slightly surprised to see some of the dishes his father always made at home. There were his personal favorites: tsukune, spring rolls, renkon chips. And his father's personal favorites: chawanmushi with shrimp, sake-steamed clams, and miso glazed eggplant.

"How is it not our business? Their uncles," he said pointing to Takuya (who was sitting next to V-mon), "his father," he then pointed to Kouji, who scowled at him, "their partners," Junpei yelled as he pointed at the Digimon that were munching away on some food, watching the argument with a mixture of annoyance and longing, "are related to the original Chosen! Ophanimon said there were others before us! They could have helped us! They clearly know more about the Digital World then we do! They could have helped us!"

"That isn't very likely," Bokomon said as he plucked a gyoza from one of the many plates scattered across the table. Bokomon was in between Junpei and Tomiki.

"Why's that?" Tomoki asked, who had been rather quiet throughout Junpei's annoying rant. "We were brought here. Why not them?"

"He has a point," Neamon said as he stuffed a spicy edamame into his mouth, which he soon regretted afterward.

"Yes, well, as far as we know, Ophanimon was only able to contact human children to bring to the Digital World. And if any adults had taken a Trailmon to come to the Digital World, we would have heard something by now." Assuming that Ophanimon actually attempted to contact them, to begin with.

The Digimon looked at each other, each one suddenly having looks of longing and disappointment, the same one his father's partner had not long ago. It suddenly dawned on him just how close they must have been to their partner and just how much they must be missing them. Any type of news about their partner must be a blessing and if, by some divine miracle, their partners managed to find their way back to the Digital World, given the dozen or so children that must have been called just like him and the others, would have been a dream come true.

Kouji looked up from his plate that he had been picking at to gaze at the group of Digimon. But Kouji found himself, once again, gazing at one in particular: his father's partner. Stingmon sat at the head of the table. V-mon (who had devolved when they arrived at the castle) and Meicoomon sat to his left and right, respectively, beginning the long row of Humans and Digimon. From across from him were Meicoomon, Patamon, Tailmon, Hawkmon, Tentomon, Palmon, Piyomon, Gomamon, Gabumon, and Agumon. To Kouji left were Armadimon and Bokomon and to his right were Izumi, Junpei, Neamon, Tomiki, Takuya, and V-mon.

Kouji's shifted his gaze from the Digimon to his cousin. Takuya caught his gaze with a small smile. He had come to the same conclusion about these Digimon as he had, at least to some extent.

"You make it seem like Ophanimon never contacted them." Izumi gazed at Bokomon with a frown.

"It is very likely she was unable to," Bokomon said with a frown of his own. "Ophanimon has not been seen in decades. And from what Socerimon told us, it is likely she had been captured by Cherubimon. Her powers are probably limited, at best," he said in between bites.

"So, contacting us through our cells was the best she could do."

"Precisely."

Izumi frowned. "But wouldn't that mean they would have gotten a call too? They wouldn't just abandon these guys if they knew the Digital World was in danger."

"You're right about that," V-mon spoke up, a small smile on his face. "Daisuke and the others would have done everything they could to enter the Digital World if they knew it was in danger. They would never abandon us like that."

"And even if they aren't able to enter the Digital World through the TVs sets, I'm sure Koushiro-han would have found a way. He always does," Tentomon said, sure of himself. But it was obvious he was sad that the computer genius hadn't been able too, just like V-mon, Phelesmon, and Stingmon. All the Digimon were sad really and he was sure his father and the other adults were feeling the same way. No that wasn't right. From personal experience alone, Kouji knew this sadness must run deep. It was on the same level of sadness and pain that his father felt towards the death of his oldest son, Kouichi, and the betrayal of his ex. Kouji knew that look very well, especially when it came to his father. It was a look he had come to loathe.

"TVs sets?" Tomoki mumbled in confusion for a moment before his eyes went wide. "You mean like the Forest of Televisions?" Kouji frowned slightly at the memory. He had seen his father in one of those viewing portals. His father was in the kitchen with his fiancee, Motomiya Julieanne, Daisuke and Jun's half-sister. They were talking and laughing as they continued to prepare the food for the party, while his uncle, Daisuke, sneaked in presents that were for his father. With the wedding two months away, his father had forgotten all about his birthday. Though, Daisuke and Takumi wanted to keep it that way as they planned this joint birthday party. As far as his father knew, they were celebrating Shinya's birthday. Although, that was what they wanted him to think. They were all in on it. A double birthday party.

However, his father hadn't seemed that concerned that he had been gone for weeks. Could that have something to do with the time difference between the two worlds? It did make sense. His father would be near hysterical when he realized that he hadn't returned home with Takuya as he promised. And then there would be the phone calls. After five missed calls and before his father began thinking the worse his uncles, Daisuke and Takumi, would force him out of the house to hunt them down. Kouji was not entirely thrilled about that.

"Not really," Tailmon said as she popped some fish into her mouth. "There used to be TV sets all over the Digital World. We used them to come and go between the worlds as we pleased. It helped when things got really dangerous."

"Like the weird weather that occurred when Balck War Greymon destroyed the Holy Stones," Hawkmon added.

"This sounds too much like Takaishi-san's books," Kouji mumbled to himself. However, everyone heard him. Several pairs of eyes gazed at him, making him uncomfortable.

"What?" Kouji had noticed the way Patamon's eyes began tearing up as well as the looks his friends and cousin were sending his way.

"Wait, you're talking about Takeru as in Takaishi Takeru? The famous author?" Izumi asked, her eyes wide. Jumpei looked just as shocked as he pulled out a book from the pocket of his jumper. Kouji and Takuya nodded, confused.

"Takeru's an author?" Patamon asked with a teary smile. "He always said he wanted to be an author. What does he write about?"

"You guys," Takuya answered for him with a huge grin. "The book series is called _Digimon Adventure_." The Digimon all perked up, pausing in their quest to eat every food placed in front of them to gaze at Takuya. Kouji popped some food into his mouth to hide the curious hmm that would ultimately draw the attention back to him.

Sitting here with his father's partner and the rest of the Chosen made him wonder something about his father. Back at home, his father always made a lot of food. Don't get him wrong, Kouji loved his father's cooking more than Daisuke's (though, he could be just biased), but he and Ken weren't exactly the biggest eaters, that honor falls to Daisuke, Taichi, and even Miyako. For years Kouji had wondered about this. His father never seemed to notice this little issue, it was a habit he had developed as a child, but now, after so long, Kouji knew why. It was because of the Digimon.

"The main characters are called DigiDestined and the majority of the names and places in the books were changed, slightly. But I'm positive he was writing his and the others' adventures. They even talk about you guys a lot when they get together during the bi-yearly reunions." Patamon and the other Digimon all smiled, glad to know that their partners managed to stick together, despite growing distant before in the past.

"It was all real? Everything..." They all turned towards Junpei who was holding a book in his hands, a mixture of emotions on his face. The book was yellow and had a symbol on the cover: a single ray of light beaming down from a small sun. The title and symbol were faded from use, but he could tell it was one of Takeru's books from his book series. The Digimon nodded slowly, but they were unsure how to respond to Junpei's question.

"I never thought it was real," Junpei whispered in a mixture between awe and horror. "You died..." Patamon nodded slowly. "And you guys..." Junpei stopped speaking as he gazed at V-mon, Armadimon, Hawkmon, and Stingmon. The four Digimon didn't respond, however. Why? He couldn't be sure. Kouji hadn't read any of Takaishi's newer books in the series. He had stopped after Mummymon and Archnemon kidnap the former Digimon Emperor. There was just something about that event that felt unsettling and familiar.

"It hurt Takeru gravely when I died. I returned, but I know he never got over it. I had hoped he would find the strength to move on from this and live a happy life after we were separated again." Patamon then looked at Takuya and Kouji, torn. "He is okay, right?"

Takuya smiled. "Yeah, he is. He married Hikari-san and they have three kids together."

"I'm not that surprised. They had always been close as kids. Is Hikari a teacher?" Tailmon asked. Takuya's grin grew wide. The gossiper was more than happy to answer the Digimon's eager questions about their partners' adult lives. _I guess it was bound to happen eventually,_ he thought silently. The Digimon hadn't seen their partners in quite some time. It was understandable that they wanted to know about their partners' adult lives now, having last seen them when they were kids. But how long had it truly been for them? Years? Decades? Centuries? Kouji glanced at his cousin, who seemed rather excited. Kouji had to admit, he was curious who was partnered to who. But he had a feeling he already knew.

"Yup," Takuya said. "She a great teacher." Tailmon smiled. "Yagami Taichi-kun and Meiko-san got married." Both Agumon and Meicoomon perked up at this.

"What is Taichi doing now?" Agumon asked.

"Mei's married?" Meicoomon said with a smile. "Does she have any kids? She said she always wanted one!" Well, he guessed they were finding out who was partnered to whom. However, as he gazed around the table, his memory of what he had read from Takeru's books came flowing back.

"Taichi-san is a United Nations diplomat," he told Agumon, who smiled broadly before turning to his friend, a smug look on his face. "Told you! I win!"

Kouji silently eyes to the two Digimon. _There are only three blond's in Papa's group of friends…and only one is the oldest and best friends with Yagami-san._

Gabumon sighed in disappointment, just as the cooks came in to clear their plates and replace them with the main course. "Well, damn. I guess I owe you lunch tomorrow."

"You guys betted on each other?" Junpei asked, baffled.

"Why not?" The two said with a shrug.

"How long has this bet been going on?" He asked.

"Umm, after we got separated. I think," Agumon said, unsure. Gabumon shrugged as well. Izumi laughed, along with Tomoki, while Junpei continued to gaze at the Digimon in shock. Kouji could only shake his head in disbelief. Honestly, it was no surprise that those two were Yagami and Ishida's partners.

"And Meiko-san is a graphic designer. They have a son together," Takuya said, answering Meicoomon's question. "Izumi Koushiro-san is a researcher. I believe, he set up this research team with Takenouchi Haruhiko-san, Kido Shuu-san, and Inoue Miyako-san. Anyway, he married Mimi-san and they have two kids together." Palmon and Piyomon gazed at each other.

"I wasn't expecting that," Piyomon said.

"Neither was I," Palmon said. "What does Mimi do?"

"She's a famous chef." Palmon smiled.

"Mimi did always make the best food," Palmon said at the same time Izumi squealed: "I love Izumi-san's cooking show!"

"What about Sora?"

"And Miyako-san?"

"And Iori, da'gya?"

Takuya chuckled as each Digimon began inquiring about their partner. "Give me a minute. I'm getting to them." Takuya took a sip of his glass of water before continuing. Each Digimon and Human were hanging onto every word. All except Kouji. Kouji soon found himself retreating into his thoughts as Takuya began talking about Yamato and his wife, Sora. He never did interact with the other adults much. He knew they were his father's friends. Though, his father was the closest to Hikari, Daisuke, Takeru, Miyako, and Iori.

Kouji briefly shifted his gaze to Hawkmon, who was frowning. Looks like Takuya was telling him about Miyako's divorce with her previous husband. Kouji picked on his garlic fried rice as his thoughts traveled to his father once again. His father had never really liked the man Inoue had married five years ago. Kouji didn't remember the guy much, but he had not been very nice. Miyako never did seem happy with him. She didn't smile, became distant from her friends whenever the man was around. The man, according to his uncles and his father, had been stealing from her, cheating on her, and mentally abusing her to get what he wanted. Everyone was just glad that her current boyfriend was very nice and adored her, spoiling her sometimes.

Kouji slowly chewed on some fried shrimp. _Now if only Montgomery-san had the nerve to propose._

"Wallace?" Hawkmon asked. "You mean Montgomery Wallace-san?" Kouji blinked, returning his focus to the conversation in front of him. _The Digimon knew Montgomery? How was that even..._ Kouji groaned over his food. _Don't tell me he's a Chosen too._

"Yeah." Takuya blinked. "You know him?"

"He's Lopmon and Terriermon's partner."

Takuya glanced at Kouji, who refused to look back at him. Was everyone his father knew a former Chosen or was it just a select few? Kouji groaned. He wished he hadn't met these Digimon. His head was pounding with questions, questions that only one Digimon had the answers too. But was he ready? He wasn't sure if he wanted to ask him or to find out what other mysteries his father hidden in plain sight and he had just been too naive to not notice. But there was something else too. He feared for when Takuya finally told everyone about his mother and how she broke his father's heart and ruined their family.

Before Kouji knew it, Takuya had finished talking about Miyako, Iori, and Daisuke.

"Iori-san actually works with Ken-ojisan and Otousan on their criminal cases. It amazing how well they work together."

"He doing okay then," Stingmon spoke up for the first time since Takuya began talking about the others. "I'm glad." Kouji gave him a sideways glance. Stingmon seemed lost in his thoughts, but he seemed so happy to know that the others were doing so well and that his partner was doing fine. "I was worried about him after he and the others had gotten hurt by Alphamon before the reboot. After everything that's happened, he deserves to be happy." If Stingmon could, he would have assumed the other would be smiling. But Kouji could only find himself frowning the tiniest of bit more. His father had been harmed by this Alphamon? Why? "I'm guessing Ken-chan and Kimura-san got married then?"

Takuya's smile fell just as Kouji's face darkened, his previous questions shoved to the corner of his mind. Kouji's body tensed up a bit at the mention of his mother, the one thing he had been dreading. Why did he think Stingmon would not notice the resemblance? "Well...not exactly..."

"What you mean?" Stingmon asked. "From what Ken-chan told me, they had been really close. And she seemed to care deeply for him when I met her briefly." _They had,_ Kouji thought, knowing that was the truth. _But she had broken Papa's heart._

There was a sudden gasp. Kouji froze. Had he said that out loud? Kouji finally, fully, looked at his father's partner and felt a tinge of guilt. Stingmon seemed pained, hurt that his partner had been hurt by someone close to him. That he had been hurt again and he had not been there to protect him. Stingmon stood up then with the chair following behind him with a sudden _slam!_

"V-mon would you mind showing them to their rooms after dinner?" V-mon had placed down the fifth teriyaki burger he had been devouring, gazing at the other in concern.

"Um, sure. But where are you going?"

"I just remembered that I have something to do." Stingmon's voice was tight. The Digimon wanted to leave, wanted to escape the truth he had just been told. He did not want to believe. He wanted to deny the truth as much as possible. He couldn't exactly do that while in the same room as his partner's son.

"But, Stingmon..."

"I will see everyone in the morning." Stingmon didn't give his friend a chance to complain or question his sudden departure. Kouji watched as Stingmon left, his food half finished, the chair laying forgotten on the floor. Kouji frowned, guilty, as he stared at his own food. He suddenly didn't feel hungry anymore, unlike his friends who had been digging into the food up until Stingmon's quick retreat.

"What just happened?" Tomoki asked, concern written all over his features as his gaze shifted between him and Takuya, wondering how an interesting, positive conversation about their predecessors had gotten so tense and dark the next.

Kouji didn't say anything. He couldn't. How can you tell someone how the one person he cared for the most had been hurt so much that he was still hurting today and refused to let go? He closed his eyes, taking deep breaths, ignoring the concerned and worried looks of the Digimon, his cousin, and his friends.

"Yes, what did happen?" V-mon asked, not about Stingmon's reaction, but about the underlying cause. There was an overprotectiveness in his voice. He had been just as close to his father as Stingmon was. He could tell from the snip-bits of the conversation he overheard between Stingmon and XV-mon. The two were very close and cared about each others' partners like they were their own. It was similar to his father and Daisuke, actually. Weird.

Takuya signed. "Kimura-san," Takuya said, void of his previous excitement when he was gossiping about the adults to their partners, "she left Ojisan the day he was going to propose." The Digimon looked shocked and horrified. "From what I was told from my parents, Ojisan was coming back from Kouji's checkup. He had caught some kind of cold or something when he was younger, leaving Kouichi (Kouji's twin brother) with Kimura."

"Wait? Ken has another son?" V-mon asked. The Digimon didn't know. How could they? They hadn't seen their partners in centuries. But Kouji could not listen anymore. Thinking about his older brother seemed to hurt like a physical wound. But thinking about the nights his father would try to comfort him when he cried for his mother, for his brother that was gone, even though all his father wanted to do was cry and mourn himself, struck him to the very core. His father was in pain and still was (has been for years) and there was nothing he could do about it. And that hurt more than his own childish anger, hatred, pain and other negative feelings he currently felt. His father was pushing his own sadness, his own anger, guilt, and pain aside for him.

Kouji knew how lucky he was to have a father like that. Yet, at the same time, it pained him so much. His father had not been shown the same unconditional love, kindness, and support in his youth by his biological parents. He had to suffer and almost die to get the family and love that he truly needed, while he had it since the day he was born. Kouji knew his father was trying his best. Being a single parent had not been easy and he and Julieanne had only been officially together for three years. Despite that, Daisuke's half-sister, Julieanne, made his father truly happy and she, at times, made the sadness and pain almost non-existent. But it was not enough. The pain and sadness would always come back.

Kouji could see it in his father's smile, in his loving words and embrace, Ken was still hurting from the pain of his first born and by the betrayal of his first love. None of them would be able to properly grieve without a body to bury. The small shrine in the house was the best they could do. It helped ease the pain, but it did nothing to convince his father that it was not his fault. He blamed himself for that woman leaving him and for Kouichi's untimely death. This was why he didn't let go. He feared if he did he would be betraying Kouichi's memory.

Kouji just stared blankly at his food, feeling everyone's eyes on him. He closed his eyes as he envisioned his father, sitting right next to him, as he and Julieanne discussed the final preparations for the wedding. It was really mundane things they talk about: how the weather was going to be on that day? Did they order enough food? Was the location really okay for the wedding? Did they forget to invite anyone? And so on. Envisioning that small conversion, one he had heard every day for the past week made Kouji notice something.

 _He just wants everyone to be happy._ That thought lingered in his mind for a moment. For as long as he'd known his father and based on the old diaries he had read in the past, his father had always put others before himself, even at the cost of pushing his own needs and feelings away. His father was kind like that.

Kouji blinked, realizing what he had to do. All his father desired was for his son, his family, and his friends to be happy and healthy. This didn't exactly help him and Takuya in their quest to find that special birthday gift that would finally put Ken at total ease, to convince him that it was okay to let go. Kouichi would not want him to keep blaming himself for his death. But his brother was dead and could not tell their father that. It was up to Kouji to do that. Kouji hadn't been sure how he would accomplish that, which was why he asked his cousin for help. But maybe he wasn't asking the right person. He needed someone who knew his father more than he knew himself. And who else knew his father the best than his own partner?

Kouji ignored the looks he got as he got up. "Thank you for the meal, but please excuse me." Kouji left in a similar matter as Stingmon, with more questions than answers, but with a new goal in mind. Kouji had walked aimlessly for a while, unsure where the other could have gone. As he turned the corner, Kouji heard: "Come on! We are going to miss all the good food!" before running into two rabbit-like Digimon: one brown with three horns and one white with one horn on his head.

"I'm so sorry!" The brown Digimon apologized for the other Digimon that had run straight into him, knocking the two of them over. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Thank you," Kouji said politely as he helped the other Digimon to his feet.

"You?"

"I'm fine," the white rabbit Digimon said, slightly dazed. After the Digimon stook himself from his momentary daze, he looked at him with a blink. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to be one of those new Chosen we were hearing about?"

Before Kouji could respond, the brown Digimon hit the other with his ear. "Don't be so rude, Terriermon."

"Sorry." Terriermon rubbed his head with a grimace. The other sighed.

"I apologize for my twin. I'm Lopmon and this is Terriermon. What's your name?"

Kouji blinked. He figured they were siblings, judging by the way they acted. They reminded him of uncle and aunt, Daisuke and Jun. But he hadn't expected to meet Montgomery's partners so soon.

"Minamoto Kouji."

"Nice to meet yea," Terriermon said cheerfully, maybe a little too cheerfully. "Sorry to meet and run, but we really got to get going! Bye!" Terriermon scampered off in the direction Kouji came from, leaving his twin brother behind, who was looking exasperated.

"I apologize again for his behavior."

"It's fine. One of my uncles is the same way." Kouji smiled as he thought about all the times his father sighed every time Daisuke did something remotely stupid or dangerous.

"Still," Lopmon said, a small frown on his face as he watched his brother disappear around the corner. After a few moments of silence, the Digimon shook himself free of whatever thoughts he was having about his twin brother to give him a small smile. "Anyway, is there something I can help you will. It looks like you were searching for something."

"Was it that obvious?"

Lopmon struggled with his ears. "Not really, but I'm just more perceptive than Terriermon. Have to anyway. He's not one to think first when facing an opponent."

"I wish you luck," he said with a smile. "You're going to need it."

Kouji, not for the first time, began to wonder what it would have been like if Kouichi had still been alive. Would their relationship be similar to Terriermon and Lopmon's, Stingmon and Phelesmon's, or Daisuke and Jun's?

He guessed he would never get to know.

Lopmon smiled as well. "Don't I know it. You would think he would have more common sense." Lopmon giggled softly and Kouji couldn't help but laugh along with him. It was a good feeling, light and much better than the uncertainty that had been following him for the past couple of days ever since he came to this place.

"Lopmon, have you seen Stingmon pass by here," Kouji asked, remembering Lopmon had asked him what he was looking for.

"He was in his study within the library when we left," Lopmon said, using one of his ears to point down the hall. "Just take this hall all the way down and take the stairs to go up. The library is the fifth door to your right. Stingmon's study is at the back of the library, near the history section. You can't miss it. It has the Crest of Kindness on it."

Kouji bowed. "Thank you very much," Kouji thanked the other Digimon before making his way towards the library, where he hoped Stingmon had the answers he sought.

* * *

Stingmon had known for some time that something was wrong with his partner. He and Ken shared a strong bond, and like the others, he was able to feel his partner's emotions, like he was here next to him. Even with the gates closed and with them being worlds apart, Stingmon had been able to feel Ken's emotions. Ken was hurting. Something had been hurting him for some time now. Now he knew why.

 _Kimura._

Stingmon wasn't sure what Kimura did to his partner, but it was strong enough to cause Ken great pain, a pain that still lingered today. This type of pain was different from when his mother abandoned him. It was different from when Osamu was stuck by that car. It was stronger than those two combined.

With a sigh, the Insectoid returned his gaze to the photo album he had been looking through. The book was an old black leather book with the engraving of the Crest of Kindness on the cover. Stingmon had made this shortly after the gates closed, in order to fix what Oikawa's energy could not. Stingmon stopped at one of the pages that held several pictures during the time after they defeated Vamdemon. Gennai had taken so many pictures that day. Stingmon's eye lingered to one particular photograph. In this picture, his partner was smiling into the camera with Daisuke next to him. The two boys were holding him and Chibimon in their arms.

Ken had been so happy on that day. _Why couldn't you stay that way? Why was there always something or someone out there to make you so very sad?_ Stingmon sighed as he gazed at his desk. On his desk, where several framed photographs of his friends and small knick-knacks. Stingmon's gaze lingered on the other pictures for a moment before landing on one that he had kept until the day he and Ken would be reunited again.

The photograph was of him and Phelesmon. It had been a gift that Daisuke had given Ken before he had been taken away by those horrible people. Ken had it on him when he and the others were sucked into the Digital World but had lost it after the battle with Alphamon, along with his D-3 and D-Terminal. They had found it later on, but because Himekawa had used it to open a gate to the Digital World, its circuitry had been fried beyond repair. That was why Ken got the D-Scanner as a replacement.

Stingmon had still wished that day had never happened. Ken had almost died that day. He had suffered again. And he still was. Ken's son didn't seem to like his mother, Kimura, very much, if the hash tone and hard eyes were anything to go by. He hadn't stayed to listen to Takuya's explanation of what had happened, but he knew it was bad. Whatever Kimura did to break Ken's heart, almost shattered him. Stingmon remembered that day like it had just happened yesterday. He had felt the raw emotions to the point that he had been close to tears himself and almost collapsed. And the worst part of all, he couldn't do anything to help his partner when he needed him the most. Ken had felt so alone, so guilty, so heartbroken.

He had sent his energy to his partner through their bond, hoping it would help Ken remember he wasn't alone, that he still cared for him. It didn't work right away and it had taken a good month before he felt the worst of it ease up a bit.

It was still there though. The pain. The loneliness. The guilt.

Why Ken was still feeling these emotions was maddening, but he had an idea why. Ken had loved Kimura. Her leaving him broke him in a way. Stingmon gazed outside the window, wondering if he should visit the Forest of Televisions again. He'd gone there from time to time to check up on his partner. Half of the time Ken would be at work, with Daisuke, or with his brother. He hadn't been there in a couple of years now. But he remembered witnessing Ken with a baby once. That must have been Kouji. Funny how he hadn't recognized the boy when he saw him. Though, in his defense, it had been a very long time. How long? He couldn't remember. A decade at most.

"Excuse me?" Stingmon blinked, startled out of his thoughts as he turned towards the open door of his study. On the other side of the door was Ken's son. The boy looked just like his father and mother. He had Ken's eyes and skin tone and the way he walked and talk reminded him of his partner. The shape of the boy's eyes and mouth resembled Ken, but his nose was that of Kimura. Kouji's hair was similar to Ken's but the color was obviously Kimura. Stingmon wished he could stop thinking about her.

"Kouji-san, what are you doing here?"

Stingmon was not a fool. He saw the way the boy had been hesitant to gaze at him directly. He had been in shock to learn that Ken had been a Chosen Child. For a moment, Stingmon had thought his partner had managed to hide a huge part of himself from his son. But then he remembered that Ken would never do that. Ken would never lie, not even to his own son. The Digital World had hurt Ken, just as much as it had saved him. Ken missed him terribly. Their bond told him so. And besides, Ken had a lot of pictures of him and the others throughout his home that he was sure would be hard to hide.

"I am sorry if I offended you. I have not meant too," the boy said.

 _So much like Ken-chan,_ Stingmon thought, not at all surprised. "It is alright, Kouji-san, I was just surprised that's all." Kouji frowned as he continued to stand outside the study. _Definitely like Ken-chan._ "Don't be a stranger. Come and sit with me. You seem to have something on your mind."

Kouji obeyed and silently took a seat next to him on the blueberry couch. The boy was silently studying the room and the pictures he had displayed on his lap. Kouji seemed intrigued by the photographs. "I've seen those before."

Stingmon nodded, handing the boy the photo album so he could get a better look at them. The first picture Kouji gazed at was the picture taken after they defeated Vamdemon. "This was taken after we defeated Belial Vamdemon. He was a piece of work that's for sure," he said.

"Vamdemon?" Kouji asked, puzzled for a moment before gazing at him questioningly. "You mean the same Vamdemon Takeru-san mentioned in his books? The same one your friends were talking about earlier at the marketplace?"

"The same one." Stingmon was not all that surprised that Takeru mentioned them, their enemies, and all their adventures in his books. He wondered how he would react about his father being the Kaiser. "Vamdemon was truly a fiendish monster." Stingmon hated thinking about all the pain he had caused. "Vamdemon had been a threat way before Taichi and the others first encountered him." Kouji chocked a brow in response. "There were conflicting political views between him and the Holy Beasts. It had become obvious the Holy Beasts had not cared about us. They were Gods. They did not have to listen to us for we were beneath them, despite being Chosen Digimon themselves."

Kouji's mouth dropped. "Chosen Digimon?"

"Yes, at one point they had been. But, unlike the rest of us, they did not attempt to stay in contact with the rest of the Digimon they ruled over and they didn't even try to stay in contact with their partners. Once they became gods, their partners and everyone else were nothing to them. Unneeded. This line of thinking was what allowed many Digimon to turn dark, to try to remove the Holy Beasts from power."

"Vamdemon…he was one of them, wasn't he?"

"Yes, Vamdemon had always been obsessed with power. But it had gotten worse over the years." Stingmon gazed at the boy that reminded him so much of his partner. "The Holy Beasts could have put a stop to Vamdemon, to Devimon, to the Dark Masters, long before they devised their plans for control and conquest. But they didn't. Instead, they summoned children to fight their battles."

Kouji wore a tight frown on his young features, one Ken always wore when he was deeply troubled about something. "The camp…" Kouji's gazed at the picture intently, pulling what he knew of the other Chosen's adventures from Takeru's book to light.

"Yes, they were the ones who created the portal that originally summoned Taichi, Sora, Yamato, Mimi, Jo, Koushiro, and Takeru to our world."

"More like kidnapped them," Ken's son said dryly, unimpressed with the Holy Beasts' behavior. Stingmon marveled at how similar Kouji was to his father.

"Yes, I guess you are right about that."

"Clearly," he quipped. If Ken had known what the Holy Beasts' plans had been since he had been hit by the Dark Seed, he more or less would have been as annoyed and irritated as Kouji was right now.

Stingmon shook this head before continuing. "This was not the first time they attempted to summon humans to our world. I'm not sure why they thought sending Agumon and Parrotmon to Hikarigaoka and Tamachi was a good idea, considering Ken-chan and the others were so young at the time, but that was what they did. " Stingmon hated the Digimon that had almost managed to take his partner away from him. Stingmon did not regret killing the other Digimon when Homeostasis forced the two to return to the Digital World. Greymon may have reverted back into a DigiTama the moment he returned home, but it was him who delivered the final blow to that lonesome Digimon. No one touched his partner and lives. I was probably a good thing Ken had been too sickly at the time to even remember what happened.

"Tamachi? Isn't that where Papa used to live as a child?" Stingmon nodded as he flipped a few pages before landing on one of the many pictures Ken's mother had taken before Osamu's death. The picture they were currently looking at was of Ken when he was about two or three. He was sitting on Osamu's lap as the older boy fabricated a story, instead of reading the words on the picture book. "Is that Papa's brother…Osamu?" Stingmon had seen the sadness in the other's eyes as well as recognition.

"Yes, Ken loved his brother. It affected him greatly when he died." Kouji nodded in response, a sad, wistful smile on his face. Stingmon knew exactly how he felt. Ken was still haunted by his death, even if he no longer blamed himself. He knew Ken stills visited his brother's grave on the anniversary and if he couldn't he would go to the small shrine he had built within this home. Stingmon remembered being in the small room the Ichijoujis had made into a small shrine for their dead son. He had always been so sad every time he went in there. But as he got older, he used the shrine as a way to sort through his conflicting thoughts. It was a way to help him cope with pain in his life. Stingmon had witnessed this a few times through the small viewing portals in the Forest of Televisions. "His death, along with the Dark Seed and Vamdemon's influence was what drove him to become the Digimon Kaiser."

Stingmon watched the boy intently as he just gazed at the picture of his father. The boy didn't look shocked or surprised, just sad, very, very sad. "When I was younger, I used to sneak into the attic and look through Papa's old diaries when he was fast asleep. He wrote a lot of personal things in his diaries. More than half were about his fears towards his father, the pain and sadness he felt towards his mother, and how his life just seemed to be falling apart," he paused, "but what really struck me the most was this single recollection of a dream he had."

Kouji took a small breath before continuing. "The dream would often always begin with his brother leaving the room and then he would find himself in a desert with another boy called Ryo. It would then shift to him fighting a monster called Millenniumon. He would then start talking about a Dark Seed, followed by the Kaiser, and Ojisan's death. I didn't understand a lot of what he wrote at the time, still don't. Most of it was just too heartbreaking to read, but up until now, I honestly didn't remember how much of it was true…" He was quiet again as he tried to piece together his words. "He suffered a lot, didn't he?"

"Yes," Stingmon said sadly. "Ever since he was born it was foretold that he would be targeted by both sides. The Holy Beasts wanted to use him for their own agenda, especially after he got hit by the Dark Seed, and Vamdemon and many other Evil Digimon wanted to use him against the Holy Beasts and Homeostasis." Stingmon shook his head. "It's sad really. He didn't deserve all this pain. He deserves to be happy after everything he's been through."

Kouji nodded slowly as he turned the page, landing on a page that occurred during his and Ken's first adventure in the Digital World. Ken was smiling into the camera, laughing a little as Ryo attempted to take a selfie of them as he, Ken, Ryo, and V-mon stood in front of a pretty waterfall that no longer existed now. Kouji flipped the page, seeing his father a little older this time. He was roughly fourteen years old. This was taken shortly after the reboot when Ken and the others were able to sorta walk around again. The barrier that surrounded the castle had been a blessing. It had protected them all from the reboot and any lingering Digimon under Gennai's control. At the time, the other Chosen were rumored to be fighting a monster on the other side of the Digital World.

Kouji had frowned at the picture. Ken and the others were still bandaged up from the attack dealt by Alphamon. The pain had been obvious. "He's hurt." He didn't form it as a question, but Stingmon nodded anyway, knowing what the boy was wondering.

"This was taken after the reboot. Ken and the others had been sucked into the Digital World by Yggdrasill, leaving them in the middle of the desert. Me, V-mon, Hawkmon, and Armadimon had been running away from an infected Tyranomon and Dark Tyranomon." He grimaced at the memory. "One minute we were running away from them and the next we were falling through a distortion that appeared right underneath us and landing right in front of our partners." Stingmon's voice sounded far away as he spoke, only slightly aware that Kouji was staring at him sadly, curiously, as he remembered that painful day.

"We had been so happy to see them. The gates were never meant to be closed permanently. The two worlds are deeply connected to each other, but something happened." He shook his head. "Something prevented the Digital World from recovering as it should have, resulting in the gates staying close for three years." Kouji only had a puzzled look on his face. Stingmon shook his head, looking very sad. "No matter how hard I fought, no matter what level I was, I wasn't able to protect him. I wasn't strong enough." Stingmon gazed at the small picture frame on his desk. "If my brother had not come when he did, Ken, Daisuke, Miyako, and Iori would have died that day." They had been no match against a Royal Knight.

When he returned his gaze to the boy, Stingmon noticed Kouji was completely horrified. "D-died? W-who? W-why?"

"I don't know," Stingmon said and he really didn't. Alphamon was a Royal Knight, yes. But he wasn't one to follow Yggdrasill's orders faithfully. If he felt the other was unjust, he would make his opinions known and even fight the other Royal Knights if he had to. So his unexpected attack had completely blindsided them. "Alphamon is a very powerful Digimon, but he isn't known to follow Yggdrasill's orders. At the time, Yggdrasill had wanted to destroy the Human World." Stingmon shook his head, confused. "Why Alphamon helped him in his genocide plot still baffles me, even till this day."

Kouji didn't say anything. The poor boy just looked sad and even more confused then he'd been before. Stupid him. The boy clearly didn't know certain things about his father or his past. Stingmon took a deep cleansing breath before giving the boy his full attention. "But enough about me, you had your own questions, correct?"

Kouji nodded. "Yeah," he said, only to sigh a moment later. "When I learned Papa was a Chosen, I truly thought he managed to hide a big part of himself from me. We tell each other everything and I mean everything. We don't hide anything from each other."

Stingmon's spirit lifted at that. He and Ken had a similar relationship. After the Kaiser incident, he and Ken had learned they should not hide their fears and pains from each other. It was the reason why he and Ken were so close. "You two must be really close," he said. He was so happy that Ken had such a good relationship with his son.

"Yeah, we are," he said, "but this Digital World thing and Papa being a Chosen is just so confusing." Kouji looked at him. "It must be obvious that I hadn't read many of Takeru-san books, like Takuya. If I had, I would have known a bit about what happened after Papa was kidnapped by those Digimon." He paused. "I...wasn't sure how I felt about this. The thought that Papa may have broken his promise…it…hurt."

"Kouji." Stingmon hated the uncertainty in his voice. He didn't want to believe that Ken didn't tell his son about his past. That was impossible. Stingmon had seen photographs of him and the other Digimon on several tables throughout Ken's home when he and the others visited the Forest of Television from time to time. That would be hard to hide. And Takuya even mentioned that the others talked about them during their reunions and then there were Takeru's books. Hiding his past from his son was certainly impossible and even if he had, Stingmon knew Ken would not do something like that. Kouji was all Ken had now to keep him from being dragged back into the depth of darkness that still wanted to claim him.

Kouji looked at him with troubled eyes, eyes he was so used to seeing. "I have known Ken since the day he was born. I know practically everything about him. His wants. His fears. His desires. And even what he loves the most. Trust me, after everything Ken has been through, the one thing he would not do is lie to you. You are his world, Kouji. It would completely shatter him if he felt he lost you."

Kouji visibly relaxed a bit, feeling comforted with his words. "You know, you sound just like Papa."

Stingmon chucked. "Do I?" He and Ken weren't exactly the same, but they weren't that different either. He guessed it was to be expected. "I guess I haven't really noticed."

"Are all Human-Digimon partnerships like this?"

"No," he said. "You see Human-Digimon partnerships are very unique. There are partnerships in where the two are complete opposites from each other and there are those who are very similar to each other. Me and Ken are not exactly the same. We have certain aspects to our personalities that contradict with each other, but it is those difference that balances us in a sense."

"This is starting to sound like this soulmates nonsense Miyako-san always talks about."

"I guess," Stingmon said with a shrug before returning to what he had been trying to convey to Ken's son before he got sidetracked. "Like I was saying, Ken would not lie to you willingly. But please understand that there are just some things that are just too painful for him to talk about. I doubt Takeru mentioned everything that happened in the past, especially if it was made into a book for children, but just enough to convey what happened."

Kouji let out a breath he had been holding. "Stingmon, thank you," he said.

He blinked. "For what?"

"For helping me. You are right. Papa would never lie to me. But being here…hearing the things he had been through…knowing that the things they were talking about were true…" He paused, fuddling with his worlds.

"Papa's tries so hard to make sure I have a good life and that I'm happy. But, despite having the support of his friends and family, a great job, me, and his new fiancee, he's still hurting." Of course, Stingmon already knew this. Despite the distance, he knew that Ken was sad, that he was still hurting. It just pained him having it confirmed, though. "I don't want to see him hurting anymore. I can handle him being sad about his brother, every time his death anniversary comes around. But he can't seem to let go of Kimura's betrayal and Oniisan's death." Kouji gave him a very sad smile. "Papa doesn't know that I've seen him in the shrine, talking to his brother's picture. He blames himself for Oniisan's death. He believes that if he let Kouichi go, he would be betraying him or something." He sighed. "I just wish there was something I can do to help him. I hate seeing him so sad."

Stingmon hummed softly, unsure how to respond. Ken had never handled death well. Him still mourning Osamu's death was proof of that. And he didn't want to even think about Kimura and her betrayal. He wasn't sure how he felt about her. "The best you can do is be there for him," he told the young boy. "Let him know how you feel and that you are there for him. That is the best you can do right now. The pain for a loved one is not something that will go away right away, it might not go away at all, but knowing you are there for him and allowing him to just talk can ease the pain at least."

Stingmon watched as the boy remained quiet. He continued to flip through the pages, lost in this thoughts. The Insectoid Digimon allowed the boy the time to think. He certainly had a lot to think about. As the boy flipped through the pages, he heard a soft knock on the door.

"Am I interrupting something?" Stingmon looked up to see his brother.

"No, no, come in." Despite Phelesmon's calm demeanor, Stingmon could see the worried lines just above his eyes and the grim expression he wore as he took a seat on the mid-century modern blueberry armchair that rested across from them, on the opposite side of the room. He did not seem all too happy at the moment, despite the calm front he was putting on. _V-mon or one of the others must have told him about Ken-chan._

Despite not being bonded to Ken for very long, he was just as protective of his partner as he was. They both cared for Ken deeply and would do anything for him. It was what Chosen Digimon do. The bond was for life and one day Ken would return to the Digital World in spirit form. It was a time they both wished for deeply, yet hoped it would not happen for a very long time.

They could feel the love and happiness filling Ken's being. Ken was happy, truly happy. He had found someone to love and hopefully one that loved him back. But the sadness and grief were still there. Death and betrayal still entrapped Ken's gentle soul. They hated that sadness and grief, but after the Digital World was rebooted, creating a portal was difficult. It took several decades on their side to gather the necessary energy in order to open a gate big enough to pass a small gift through it every year on Ken's birthday. It was the same with the others as well.

Stingmon gazed at his brother who was studying Kouji silently. The boy looked up, sensing the other's presence, and gazed back with his own silent stare. As the two gazed at each other, intently, Stingmon couldn't help but sigh. His brother had never been easy to read. He was the guarded type and knew how to hide what he was feeling, even to him. And right now he was going just that. Stingmon had no clue what was swirling in his brother's mind. He hoped it was something positive, though. He didn't want to make Kouji more uncomfortable than he already was.

After five minutes of silence, Phelesmon rested his hands on his lap as he leaned over a bit in his seat. "Tell me, Minamoto-san, how is our partner doing these days? I could sense he's very happy and deeply in love." The Fallen Angel smiled at the boy, who seemed slightly surprised. "What didn't anyone mention that Ken has two partners, not just one?"

Kouji frowned, his eyes narrowing a bit. "No, as far as I know, Papa never even mentioned either of you."

"Not surprising," Phelesmon said. "I didn't become Ken's partner until shortly before the reboot engulfed the Digital World. And Stingmon, well, he didn't always stay in his Adult form back then. He was always in one of his lower forms."

Kouji was silent, his eyes shifting to the picture of his injured father sometime after the reboot. Miyako, who had been the least injured, had taken the picture. None of them had known what was happening, nor if the other Chosen were coming to help them. Either way, the four of them had merely spent their days of recovery smiling and staying positive. Ken, Daisuke, and Iori had all been smiling in the picture. Next to that one was of all four of them and all the partnered Digimon. Phelesmon had looked rather misplaced within the group of Baby Digimon and Humans, but he'd enjoyed it nonetheless.

"Other forms?" Kouji asked, his eyes still focused on the pictures. There was something in the picture that caught his attention.

"Yes," he said. "I'm sure you are aware that we, Digimon, have many different forms." Kouji nodded. "Stingmon is currently in his Adult form, but back then, whenever he was in the Human World or with Ken and the others, he was usually in his Child form, Wormmon, or Baby form, Leafmon."

Kouji suddenly gasped, his eyes staring straight at Stingmon. There were surprise and understanding in his eyes. "Wormmon," he repeated. "Papa always mentioned that name. He mentions it a lot during the bi-yearly gathering, when he's in his office, or when he's troubled about something."

"Me and Ken had always been rather close when we first met," Stingmon said fondly, "but after he had gotten hit by the Dark Seed, it had driven us apart in a way. We became even closer after the Kaiser incident, venting to each other, even if it was for the smallest of things. I guess I became a coping mechanism for him, even when I'm not around to talk to him directly."

Kouji nodded, his lips twitching slightly into a smile before silence engulfed the room again. Kouji flipped through some more pages as Phelesmon asked Kouji some basic questions about himself. Kouji answer honestly, truthfully, and it was not long before the two got into a full on conversation. As the two talked, changing from one subject to another, Stingmon found himself drifting away from the conversation as his mind returned to his partner.

Singmon missed his partner dearly. Ken had been through so much, more than one should. He wished he could remove Ken's pain. Though, he knew that was impossible. The majority of Ken's pain and suffering were engraved into his soul, scarring him for life. But as Kouji talked about his father and his wife to be, Stingmon knew Ken would be alright. He was finally happy and that was all he ever wanted from his partner. His happiness.

 _Ken-chan, I am so glad you are doing okay._ Stingmon picked up the photo album that Kouji abandoned on the couch as his brother began the tale of how he met Ken. The two immediately bonded over their dislike over Ken's dreadful father. Stingmon had been silently looking through his photo album when his world seemed to crash right on top of him as new information came into light.

"So that's what happened." Stingmon looked up. Both Kouji and Phelesmon's expressions were grim.

Kouji gave a curt nod, which only caused Phelesmon to curse under his breath. But for him...Stingmon wasn't sure how to explain it. The chill that he felt in that moment was beyond something he had ever felt before. It was colder than the snow here in the Digital World, colder than icebergs and colder than Ice Devimon's lethal touch. Stingmon knew he had felt this life-wrecking chill before. It was a type of chill that had the ability to destroy cities, level lands and mountains, to dry up oceans and rivers, and to bring the most purest and innocent of Digimon to the most tainted rage and despair imaginable.

Stingmon knew this feeling. He remembered it well. It was the same chill he had felt as he watched Ken's father attacked his son on that horrible day, almost killing him in the process. He hadn't felt this way in a very long time. But knowing that Ken's father had murdered his wife and had been planning on killing his son on that day…

Stingmon stood up so fast that both Kouji and Phelesmon looked up at him in both surprise and concern. He silently walked over to his desk and plucked the small blue present, wrapped in a golden ribbon, before making his way over to the open door. He had to see Ken. He had to make sure he was alright. He would not believe it until he saw it for himself.

"Stingmon, what wrong?" Phelesmon knew what was wrong. His brother knew him far too well.

Stingmon glanced over his shoulder to gaze at them. "I going to see Ken." _I have too._ Phelesmon nodded at his brother and stood up. But before he could say anything, Kouji spoke up, confused.

"But aren't the gates closed."

"They are," Phelesmon said. "There are really only two gates now." Kouji lifted a brow in question.

"Two? But I thought the Trailmon were the only ones with the ability to take us back home." He wasn't exactly wrong, but with how unstable the Digital World was now, getting back home through a Trailmon would be near impossible at this point.

"Yes, you are right. The Trailmon are currently the only ones with the ability to travel between the two worlds, other than the Royal Knights, but they had disbanded long ago." He grimaced slightly. "But with how unstable the Digital World is now, no thanks to Cherubimon and his warriors and the effects of the reboot, the gates are very unstable, if they are active at all." Phelesmon shook his head sadly. "And even if they manage to find an active gate, it is unclear if you would return to the same terminal you entered from…or even the same world."

Kouji froze instantly. Shock clearly on his face as understanding took over. "Are you saying that…the Trailmon could potentially take us to a different world altogether, like in another dimension?"

"There are many dimensions, Kouji," Stingmon said, "and with those other dimensions are other Digital Worlds and Earths."

Kouji was quiet for a moment as he processed that information. He took it a lot better than they thought he would. Ken's son merely gave them a small nodded and in a calm voice he asked: "Who else can open the gates?"

"Ken-chan can," Stingmon said. This caused Kouji to blink in surprise.

"He can?"

The two Digimon nodded. "Ken's digivice, along with the other Chosen that are in possession of a D-3, allows Ken to open a portal between our worlds. Although, without a TV set of sorts on our side, it would be difficult to open one. Ken-kun is the only one to open a stable portal without the use of a computer or TV set, but it takes a lot of energy to do so."

"Ken-chan had been on the verge of passing out the last time he opened a portal," Stingmon said, his gaze on the small blue present with its pink rose design.

Kouji let out a long deep sigh. "How do you plan to see him then? He back at home with the others." There was uncertainty in his voice, doubt even. Stingmon gazed at him and frowned. This conversation only seemed to create more questions than answers for the young boy, questions that only Ken had the answers too. They could easily tell Kouji everything they knew, but it wouldn't be the same. Stingmon knew this was why Kouji had reframed from asking the deep, critical questions about his father that he desperately wanted to know about. There were some things only Ken could answer. But he did not want to make Kouji feel he could not trust his own father. That was the last thing he needed. But what Kouji said next completely baffled him, yet made a deep, agonizing longing. "You're not planning on bringing him here, are you?"

Uneasiness flashed in the boy's eyes. Despite the obvious questions, the boy wanted to ask his father after learning his father's status as a Chosen, Kouji was uneasy about bringing his father to a world where he had previously been harmed. Earth was probably no better, with the reminder that his father could be up for parole in the coming years due to good behavior. Though that was very unlikely, as Kouji said, Iori was making sure the man stayed where he belonged. At the time, Ken's mother's body had not been found, they could not prove if she was alive or not or if Mr. Ichijouji had anything to do with it, but with the discovery of a dead woman's body found buried in the basement of the dreadful man's former vacation home two months ago, they now had evidence to charge the man with murder in addition to the attempted murder and child abuse he was currently serving.

Stingmon shook his head. He missed his partner dearly and he longed to see him again, but he would never put his life in danger like that. He would not open an unstable portal that could potentially kill his partner. That was out of the question, something all the Chosen vowed to never do. "I would not harm Ken like that. We do have the necessary energy to open a portal, but it would be too unstable. I would not risk Ken's life like that. I do not want to drag him into another war, even if he'll be mad at me for not doing so." Kouji nodded, slightly relieved. Although the smile the graced the boy's lips only caused him to miss Ken even more.

"He'll probably be furious with the both of us when this whole mess is over." Stingmon grimace. He was so not looking forward to Ken's lecture of displeasure when he finally found out about this.

"True," Stingmon said with a sigh before straightened. "We're going to the Forest of Televisions. Care to join us?"


	3. On the Other Side

**Chapter 3:**

 **On the Other Side**

"Did you really think mere children will stop me and my plans, Ophanimon?" Cherubimon leaned against the pure white wall as he studied his former comrade. Ophanimon was suspended within a prison of light, the same light she had always vowed to protect and uphold until the day she broke that vow.

"They may be children, but you, of all Digimon, should know not to underestimate the Chosen." He frowned. She wasn't wrong. After the reboot, many had only gotten fragments of their memories returned to them, while others never remembered their former lives.

He, Seraphimon, and Ophanimon had been one of the fortunate ones to retain their memories after the reboot. Rather that was a good thing or not was debatable. Cherubimon cherished his memories of his time fighting alongside the youngest of the Legendary Tamers. Those were truly exciting times. Training to get stronger, to get better, as everyone looked down on them, believing they would never be able to defeat Millenniumon and his army, even with two humans helping them… but they had proven them wrong. They had proven everyone wrong; light would always triumph over darkness.

At least until the Holy Beasts made decisions that were questionable. Decisions that caused one Tamer to run away to another reality by abandoning everything and everyone he'd loved, while the other was forced down a spiraling path of despair, pain, and darkness.

It was truly amusing how beings of light, beings who had always preached that they would protect their own from things that would destroy them, only to bring darkness in their wake instead. The Kaiser's rise was a result of the Holy Beasts causing the fatal car crash that killed the elder Ichijouji, knowing he was a threat to their plans, while slowly influencing the father to cause chaos within his own family in hopes it would force the young Tamer to want to stay in the Digital World, permanently. Cherubimon features soured a bit, knowing that they only did this because ENIAC had taken Ryo away from them; so, it was only natural that they latched onto the only Tamer they knew they could manipulate.

"Cherubimon, please, stop this madness! It's not too late to make things right." Cherubimon sharply turned his attention to her, his eyes narrowed his teeth bared in a snarl of disgust. Unknown to the Angel Beast Digimon, a pinkish aura briefly surrounded him, revealing his true form as words filled with hatred and hurt felt anger were thrown at the other.

"Make things right? What do you know about that?!" His voice dripped with sarcasm, hatred, and something else, something foreign.

The female angelic Digimon cringed. She knew exactly what he was referring to. "Cherubimon…I…" Ophanimon shook her head of whatever she was about to say and instead replied with the same old response she had been lying through her teeth for the last couple centuries. "There was nothing we could have done. Millenniumon's influence had been too strong. We would have just made it worse."

"Don't patronize me, Ophanimon!" His fist slammed against the wall, causing the room to shake violently, as his anger multiplied tenfold. "You and I both know you and Seraphimon could have pushed Millenniumon long enough for me to help him fight the Evil God, while we were his prisoners!" His voice rose with every word as the true reason for his supposed madness came into light. "You abandoned our Tamer! You had the chance to help him rid himself of Millenniumon and yet you did nothing!"

Ophanimon shook her head in denial, which only made him angrier. "He helped us when everyone thought we were nothing but a waste of space as everyone around us died. But," his voice took on a more vulnerable, almost a softer tone, one no one had heard in centuries, "he still saved us. He still believed in us and helped us to get stronger. It was because of him, we are the Digimon we are today. It was because of him that we were able to survive the war and the reboot." His voice returned to the cold, calculating tone it had been since his former allies betrayal.

"It is your fault he had been forced to suffer so much over the years." She shook her head again. "Don't deny it! By you siding with the Holy Beasts, you betrayed our Tamer! It is because of them he doesn't even remember us!" He took several deep breaths in an act to calm himself down a bit. "But that will be fixed."

Ophanimon finally spoke up. "You can't bring him to the Digital World now," she pleaded. "The barriers are far too unstable! Forcing him could potentially kill him!" Funny, it sounded like she actually cared for the Tamer. Though, Cherubimon knew that was a lie. She may have prevented him from sending a signal to the Tamer's D-Scanner to take the Trailmon to the Digital World, but he had other ways to get him here.

"How stupid do you think I am?" He snarled at her. "I knew you would intercept my signal with your message for those children." He laughed as he walked closer to her prison, making sure they were only inches apart from each other. "Did you really think I don't have allies on the other side, watching him and the other Chosen. Waiting for my command to bring him here at all costs."

Despite the helmet and armor covering her slim figure and face, he could still tell she had become completely ashen. "No," she shook her head, "you can't!"

He stepped away from her and made his way to the door. "Besides, I have one son, it is only a matter of time before I have the other." His smile caused her to shiver in — what was that… fear? "He will come to me, willing. A father will do anything for his sons, even if it means sacrificing his own freedom for theirs."

"Cherubimon, no! You can't do this! Cherubimon!" Ophanimon yelled just as he left the room of light and into the welcoming darkness. Her voice echoed throughout the hall but had disappeared the moment he left that part of the wing. He slowly made his way to the top level of the castle where his office was located, his mind swirling around the fear he heard in the angel's voice.

"She fears I will remove the Dark Seed." He shook his head. Cherubimon had no intentions of killing his Tamer. That would most certainly happen if he tried to remove the Dark Seed. Only a being of pure Darkness and Light could remove the Dark Seed without harming the vessel and that assuming the Evil God hadn't created a physical form or a bond with his vessel by now.

Cherubimon frowned as he opened the door. The room was dark with the only lighting being the moons' rays coming from the three huge open windows that reached up to his ceiling. In the middle of the room was a single table with two ball-like objects resting on it: one a crystal ball and the other a ball of Digicode.

The Digimon smiled that cruel smile of his as strips of Digicode entered the room through the right window, entering the ball of Digicode his servants had already gathered for him. Cherubimon sat on his comfy chair and watched as an image of his servants were seen within the crystal ball. They were currently complaining among each other about a certain Duskmon.

He smiled, knowing that the boy was currently spying on his twin brother, not that he knows this of course. The injury the boy had stained at the terminal in the Human World and as a result of him merging with the Spirit of Darkness, resulted in the boy getting some sort of amnesia. Cherubimon knew it was cruel for him to make the other believe that the boy's father had been taken hostage by the servants of the Holy Beasts (which included the other Chosen and any Digimon that aided them) and brainwashed by those dreadful gods.

The memories Cherubimon saw allowed him to understand the boy's situation. Thankfully, he only had to manipulate the few memories that weren't suppressed to get the boy to cooperate with him. Either way, what he saw wasn't good. As far as his Tamer knew, his son was dead, no thanks to that police officer that had orchestrated Kimura's supposed death in order to get Ken and his brother off their trail. But from what he saw, this man was truly a vile human. He was a drinker, a woman beater, and a drug addict. He was not surprised that the man died from an overdose.

From what little he saw, it made him scoff at the weak woman for cheating on his Tamer and then confessing her crimes years later to her son when the boy confronted her about it, only after being told by his grandmother that his father and younger brother were alive and not dead as he had been made to believe. That must have been what drove the child to look for his father and brother, despite his mother's pleas to leave them be, not wanting to reopen those old wounds. But the boy, no longer feeling he could trust his mother, went on a long search for his father and brother. Cherubimon assumed the child had found them, but those memories were locked for some reason. It made him wonder if something happened.

The Beast Digimon cleared his mind of those thoughts and opted to look through his crystal ball. He touched it and watched as it changed to the Forest of Televisions. _Why are those Humans back there?_ The thought only lingered for a moment as he gazed at the image in puzzlement. As the image focused a bit more, he realized only one of the Chosen were there, the Warrior of Light, and two familiar Digimon he had not spoken to in quite some time.

"Stingmon. Phelesmon." Cherubimon gazed at the image for a moment, feeling thankful to know his friends were well. The last time he saw them was just before Lucemon went mad with power. Cherubimon turned his gaze to the single photograph he had on the wall behind him. It was taken during the war with Millenniumon. In the picture were Ryo, V-mon, Black Garurumon, Angemon, Ken, Wormman, himself, and Tailmon in the front, while the rest of the Rebellion Army were cheering or posing for the picture in the background.

He signed as he returned his attention back to his crystal ball. They had once been very close, so close that they had almost been a family. But Cherubimon had made the mistake of trusting Ophanimon and Seraphimon. The three of them had at one point been very close when they were younger, but they had grown apart over the centuries after the reboot.

"I should have listened to you, Stingmon." He hadn't realized it at the time that his former allies had been in favor of the Holy Beasts' policies and had wanted to implement them with certain modifications. They had wanted to separate the different species. Human and Beast Digimon would be together in certain areas, but overall, they would be separated either by type or by attribute.

He shook his head, scowling as he did so. There had been absolutely no compromise between the three of them. It had been one disagreement after another, with him arguing with the two Human Digimon for he knew this was not what the Chosen Digimon, nor the rest of his kind needed. They did not need those broken policies or the Digimon that had fallen to those misguided beliefs.

"Here we are." Stingmon's voice cut through the fog of rage that filled him. He returned his attention to the image in front of him. The trio had stopped in front of one of the many trees that allowed them to see the Human World. Cherubimon touched the ball, curious about who they were trying to see. On the small tree's portal was his Tamer.

The Beast Digimon was silent as he watched his Tamer, who was no longer the child he remembered, but a grown man, gently petting a small puppy as he talked to his friends at the table. The Beast Digimon found himself just staring at the image as he witnessed his Tamer safe and happy with his family. As the image shifted a bit, allowing him to see a pregnant woman with reddish-brownish hair and an older woman cooking on the stove, while the Yagami siblings, a woman he did not recognize, and an older man were sitting with Ken at the kitchen table looking through a green book, he began to wonder if he should really go on with his plans. Ken seemed to be at peace as he sat at the table with those closest to him. As he pondered this, Ken continued his back and fore conversation with Hikari and the other woman.

"Okay, how about Ahmya, Ken-kun?" The black hair woman asked as she pointed to something on the page.

Ken scrunched up his nose in disagreement, which was accompanied by the small Shiba Inu puppy giving out a small disagreeing bark. "I guess that's a no," Hikari laughed softly as she turned the page. "What about Amaterasu or Hana?"

"How about Hermione?" The pregnant woman imputed.

Ken was silent as he thought about the names, slowly turning his gaze to his puppy as she nosed the string of yarn that was hanging off the table. Blue eyes blinked at him as she tilted her heard adoringly. "It doesn't feel right," he said with a frown. "What you think, Akemi?"

"Woof-Woof. Woof," she said as she nosed his chest. It was obvious she agreed with her father. She did not like the name either, even though the name was quite beautiful. There was another bark then as another Shiba Inu puppy waltzed into the kitchen with what looked like a stuffed rabbit in its mouth.

"Looks like Daiki went into the nursery again," Hikari said as the adults gazed at the identical puppy.

This got the reddish-brown haired woman's attention as she immediately turned in the direction of the small puppy with a wooden spoon still clenched in her hand. "Daiki! How many times do I have to tell you not to go into the nursery! That isn't for you! It's for the baby!" Daiki simply gazed at the woman rather innocently before dropping the toy at her feet. The puppy barked, which only caused Ken to smile and the woman to frown in frustration.

"He wants you to play with him," Ken said with a chuckle of his own. "Or maybe he wants a certain baby to come out and play," Ken added softly.

"I don't have time to play with you," she said as she returned to her cooking. As the puppy began to whine, the Digimon's eyes began inspecting the rest of the home. Behind the Chosen a backyard door could be seen, revealing children chasing each other and adults either talking among themselves at a party table or dancing to the music that was currently blasting from somewhere outside.

"Daiki come here." Cherubimon returned his attention to his Tamer to see Ken gently petting the male puppy soothingly. The puppy returned to his previously happy self, happily enjoy himself as the petting turned into ear scratching. "Don't worry, the baby will be here soon. Just be patient."

"I did something wrong." The woman's sudden voice caused him to look at her. Cherubimon noticed the woman was grimacing as she removed the spoon from her lips.

Ken blinked, his scratch coming to a pause as he turned his attention to her. It was then as the other began getting up was when he noticed something. The first thing he noticed was the bandages wrapped around his forehead. The next thing he noticed was the way he would grimace slightly in pain as he got up and then there was the motion of him placing a hand on his right side, rubbing it gently as if trying to relieve the pain. _He's injured._ Cherubimon frowned at that, realizing that his Tamer was not safe in that world at all and his thoughts were only confirmed when the boy answered Stingmon and Phelsemon's concerns.

"That's Taichi-san fault," the boy said. "Yagami-san was being stupid and almost got himself killed. Papa jumped in front of some bullets to save him, just as an explosion went off in the building they were in." Any remaining doubts Cherubimon had of his plans all but disappeared. He would protect his Tamer, no matter the costs.

The image shifted again, showing Ken inspecting the pot of soup the woman had been doing. As he tasted the soup, with the woman watching him silently, Cherubimon noticed something he hadn't seen before. Ken had a silver ring band hanging on a golden chain around his neck, while the woman wore a beautiful golden engagement ring around her finger.

Before Cherubimon could even process what he was seeing, the image zoomed out to reveal what the two Digimon were doing. The two Digimon had opened a small portal and were pushing a small gift through it. "What are you two up too?

* * *

In all his years of going from one family to another, from one home to another, from one mission to another, Ken had never been so happy to be back home where he belonged. Ken knew he had been in very bad shape after the incident a month ago, resulting in him being hospitalized for over three weeks. He knew Dr. Hashimoto meant well; he had almost died after all, but Ken couldn't stand spending another day, another night, another agonizing second at the hospital, despite his instance that his ribs still needed time to heal and that he really shouldn't be moving so much. He had missed Daisuke and Miyako's silly bantering and the peacefulness and security that came with being with his friends and loved ones. It was a miracle that the others hadn't grounded him to his bedroom or the living room to rest.

Ken closed his eyes for a minute, enjoying the music blasting from outside as it changed from one station to another. Despite how annoyed everyone was getting from Daisuke and Miyako fighting over what station they should listen to on the radio next, in addition to the laughter of the children as they chased each other with Nerf guns that Daisuke had brought with him, Ken found it almost peaceful. For a moment his anxiety over his promotion, the wedding, the birth of his daughter (who should be coming any day now), and the nightmares that had been plaguing him for weeks had been put on the back burner for now.

Ken knew he was safe and that it was okay to be nervous. Ken had never gotten up to the point in his life in where he would actually be marrying the woman he loved. He hadn't even gotten as far as proposing when he was with Tsubasa. Instead, he had his heart broken and shattered. Not only had she left him, leaving a very cryptic message about leaving him for another man, but she had taken his son away from him. Her actions on that day left him with a hollow feeling in his chest. He had been deprived of the chance to see his son learn and grow and had deprived Kouji the chance to get to know his older twin brother. And now it was too late. They were both gone.

Ken opened his eyes to gaze at his fiancee. She was truly a beauty through and through. Julieanna had been born as a result of an affair between Daisuke's father and his Canadian mistress, a lesser-known model he believed she was. No one had known of said affair until after Julieanna came to Japan, searching for her father and siblings after the early passing of her mother. Despite her presence causing a terrible rift between Daisuke and Jun's parents, she had shown everyone that she was a very strong, courageous, and independent woman, as well as having the patiences (and heart) of a saint.

Over the years, she had shown him in her own way how to love and trust again and how to let go. Ken would always love Tsubasa, despite the pain she had left in her wake. She was the mother of his sons and he could never hate her for that. All Ken felt was deep, crushing sadness from both her betrayal and for forever taking his son away from him. He knew the pain would never go away; he had tried to suppress it, denying it for many years before accepting the truth that they were gone forever.

Letting go was far harder than he would have liked. It didn't exactly help that everyone, including his own son, wanted him to finally let go of the past and were giving him the space to do so. Eleven years was a very long time to hold on to old feelings of broken love, betrayal, and death. He should really move on from this, from everything that had been holding him back over the years and just get on with his life. But, would he be able to? Would Osamu want him to? Would Kouichi? Would his mother?

Just thinking about his mother just made him feel so guilty. Ken knew his father wasn't the nicest person or the greatest father, but he had never known his father to be a cold-blooded murder until his mother's remains were discovered. Ken had not expected two Tamachi Police Officers to be waiting for him within his home just as he was returning from getting his godson out of whatever trouble he had gotten himself into that day. It had truly been a shock to learn that she had been killed by his father between the time she had gotten home from work that day to the time he had returned home the next morning.

As much as he hated himself for it, he felt relieved knowing that she had not abandoned him as he had thought for so many years. It explained why he could never find her when he tried searching for her a few months after he landed a job at the Yokohama Police Department. But after thirteen years of searching, and with the knowledge that she died trying to protect him, the closure he had been hoping for never came. In fact, he felt even more sad, hurt, a tad lost, and somewhat guilty. According to the officers on the case and according to Kouji, who had admitted he had visited his grandfather at the jail a month earlier, his mother had been planning on leaving his father, which explained the half-full suitcase he saw when he got home that morning, and had been planning on taking Ken with her.

" _You didn't kill her."_ Floating beside Julieanna was Millenniumon in his Kaiser form. Millenniumon, despite Ken's immense frustration and slight irritation, enjoyed this form over his Digimon form for the sole reason that it was easier to move around in. " _That dreadful human did."_

Ken gazed at the transparent fourteen-year-old version of himself, not all that happy to see the other. He and Millenniumon didn't have the best history, considering what the Digimon had made him do in the past. But a few months after the reboot, Millenniumon awoken from his forced slumber. Over the years the two of them fought day and night with Millenniumon attempting to take over his body a couple of times and with Ken desperately trying to regain his life. But as time went on, they began to talk to each other and begun to understand each other. And as the years went on they learned how to co-exist with each other, considering they would both perish if the Dark Seed were to ever be removed from his body now.

It was a truly an odd arrangement. They weren't exactly friends. They both hated each other and Millenniumon really enjoyed mocking him whenever he got the chance, but they weren't enemies either. Millenniumon had this quirk of healing his vessel and appearing whenever he was conducting interviews at the precinct or just wanting to mock the other for his own amusement. But in those rare times, Millenniumon would show up to warn him of incoming danger.

 _Do you always have to intrude on my thoughts?_ Ken questioned his former enemy as the other glanced at the soup Julieanna was trying to make, followed by his nose scrunching up in distaste and his body shuddering with a grimace.

" _Yes,"_ he replied rather smugly, turning away from the woman. " _You don't seem happy to see me,"_ he said feigning hurt. _"I spent weeks healing you, protecting you from those bullets that should have killed you, by the way, and this is the thanks I get?!"_ Millenniumon threw his hands up in the air in mock exasperation.

Ken mentally groaned. Millenniumon was being an ass again, a smug one at that, but he did have a point. Ken hadn't thanked him yet for saving his life. But before he could do so, Julieanna cut through their unvocal conversation.

"You're thinking too hard again, darling." Ken blinked, unaware that his fingers had been tapping on the table as he stared in her general location with an absent gaze. Julieanna looked over her shoulder, her attention away from her cooking and her soon to be mother-in-law, to give him a comforting smile. "You'll come up with a name and it will be better than anything Jun and Daisuke could come up with."

This caused Hikari and Meiko to laugh softly as said siblings yelled their objections from outside, knowing full well that it was true. Jun and Daisuke hadn't decided on a name for their children until the day they were born. Ken ran his hand through his hair. "I guess you're right. I'm just not sure, though. I want it to be special, you know." The name for the baby wasn't the only thing that had been bothering him for a while now. He couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen.

At first, he had thought it was because of the mole that was in Taichi's own security detail that had wanted him and his allies dead for their part in finalizing the Digimon Accord several years ago, but it had only gotten stronger over the weeks. Ken couldn't pinpoint what the issue could be, but he feared that this foreboding feeling he had been feeling over the last few months was due to his fiancee, his son, or his unborn daughter being in potential danger. Ken didn't want any harm to come to them. That was one of the reasons why he insisted to stay in the kitchen where he could keep a close eye on his girls, instead of napping in the next room.

"I do." Julieanna handed a spoon to Sanya, who had been working on a different dish, before walking over to him. Julieanna gently rested her arms on his knees, mindful of their puppy resting in his lap, as she gazed up at him with her big brown eyes. "And I know whatever you ultimately come up with will be special just as she will be beautiful."

Ken smiled slowly, knowing that she was right. However… "You could always help me decide on a name, you know," he said sweetly, almost questioningly. "There's so many to choose from." Julieanna blinked. Her mouth opened slightly before clapping it shut.

Ken smile fell slightly, unsure of her reaction and the amused look on Millenniumon's face didn't exactly help that much. Had he said something wrong? Ken opened his mouth to ask just that before Julieanna pulled away slightly and laughed. Ken frowned at her, feeling slightly hurt. Was her helping him pick a name for their unborn child really that hilarious?

Julieanna, upon seeing his hurt expression, calmed down and kissed him softly before he could so much as question her burst of laughter. When she pulled away, she touched his bruised cheek, tenderly. "You're so silly, darling," she said before smiling at him. "Don't you remember? You disapproved every name I suggested."

Millenniumon snickered, making small kissy noises, followed by mocking bursts of laughter. _"Oh, darling, why don't we name her Amy, or Beth, or Susie,"_ he said in a rather poor imitation of Julieanna as a form of pure mockery. Ken managed to not roll his eyes as he ignored the other, opting to keep his focus solely on his beloved instead.

Her smile soon fell, however, as she began to inspect the bandages covering the gash on his forehead that was still in the process of healing. "The doctor said you may have some memory loss. Are you sure you're okay?"

Ken lifted his hand to gently remove the small delicate hand that was touching his forehead every so slightly. "I'm fine, Julieanna, really." Ken kissed her knucks. "Just a little tired, that's all." Ken was sure Julieanna could see through his lie, just as she could see that he had been suffering from nightmares. Every night for the past three months, he had been remembering the events of his past: his Kaiser days, the final battle against Vamdemon, the war against Millenniumon, Alphamon's attack, the reboot, the death of his elder brother, Kouji and Kouichi's birth... Those dreams weren't so bad. In those dreams, he would watch them from an outside perspective with his elder brother, Osamu, watching alongside him. It was comforting having him there; it was almost as if they were making up for lost time.

But then out of nowhere the memories would fade and Osamu would scream as Ken was engulfed by a cold, sicking darkness. Ken would always find himself lost and sick to his stomach as he floats in a space shrouded in darkness. Sometimes Ken would see a strange Dragon Digimon chained to something and nothing at all, and other times he would see a boy.

The first time this happened, Ken could barely make them out. But with each night that passed, the dream would become more vivid, more real, and more terrifying than the last. After the tenth night, Ken knew the two were not a figment of his imagination. The threat they imposed were all too real.

When he was in the presence of the dragon, Ken would feel a sense of urgency as well as safety. Despite the dragon's menacing size and appearance, he was not a threat. No, the threat was the boy. The boy may look innocent and lonely as he beckoned him to come to him, to free him from the prison his partner abandoned him to. Ken felt bad for the young Digimon, wanting to help in any way he could. At least that was before he was close enough to gaze into his eyes.

What he saw caused a cold, bone-crushing chill to travel down his spine. There was nothing in the Digimon's blue eyes. His eyes were as dead and empty as the darkness that surrounded him. The dark energy he sensed on the Angelic Digimon reminded him too much of Demon and Millenniumon when he had been causing havoc in the Digimon World. The Digimon terrified him and that fear was enough to cause Millenniumon to appear by his side in his Digimon form, practically shielding him from the other. As Millenniumon mentioned one too many times, he would always come to protect _his_ host. Ken wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

"Then you should rest." Her eyes practically pleaded with him for him to rest, even if it was just for an hour or two. Ken almost felt guilty for disappointing her.

"I will, later." Preferably when Kouji returned with his cousin from the store and maybe once everyone left. And even then, he knew he would not rest until he was sure the woman he loved and his son were safe from harm. Besides, the nagging feeling was still there and the Dragon Digimon's warning was still fresh in his mind from the nightmare he had gotten while napping in the car.

 _"Hmm, what do we have here?"_ Millenniumon promptly left the kitchen and floated somewhere into the living room.

 _Where are you going?_

" _Your rat is up to no go."_ Ken didn't even respond to the comment about Daiki. With the exception of Hikari and himself, the pups seemed to always know where the Evil God was and when he was up to no good. There was a mutual hate-hate relationship between the three. Millenniumon was always scheming something against those he disliked, mainly Taichi and the others, the mailman, and his neighbors and, by some divine miracle, the pups were always ambushing Millenniumon or foaling his plans in some way or form. Even when he knew they were nearby, the pups would always get the drop on him. It was beyond hilarious how the once powerful, menacing, and fearsome Digimon in the Digital World could be outsmarted by two four-month-old Shiba Inu puppies every single time.

 _Don't destroy anything._ Despite not being in the room, Ken knew the Digimon heard him quite clearly.

 _"Please, do you not know who you're talking to?"_ He scoffed before pausing. _"Never mind. Forget I said that. Hey, come back here you little rat!"_

Ken promptly turned off their mental link, to avoid getting a headache from all of Millenniumon's screaming. And it was just in time too, considering Julieanna sighed in defeat at that moment. "Fine." She placed a hand on her enlarged stomach; her obvious displease was clearly visible on her beautiful features. "I can't seem to win his argument, anyway. You two are both against me."

Ken's smile grew a little bit more. "She's on my side?"

"Obviously," she said with an amused smiled.

"That's my girl!" Whatever tiredness Ken had was temporary gone as excitement and fondness crept in. "Any suggestions?"

Julieanna posed her lips in thought. "We can always go with Amy. It's short, sweet, and to the point."

Ken scrunched up his nose in disagreement. "Absolutely not. That's a horrible name for her." And to further prove his point, their daughter kicked her mother in obvious agreement, which Julieanna yelped too.

"See, this is what I'm talking about," Julieanna pointed out as she rubbed the area her daughter had kicked her. "You dislike every name I suggest for the baby." Ken groaned.

"Looks like we're doing it the old fashion way then," Hikari spoke up. They looked at her.

"What you mean?" They asked, only to see Hikari pulling out a green book out of her purse.

Ken lifted a brow. "The Complete Book of Baby Names?"

"Why did you bring that with you?" Julieanna asked.

"We had a feeling Ken-kun would be too stubborn to agree to any names you would suggest."

"We always thought you would get bored sitting here all day due to your injuries, while the rest of us was outside having a good time in the sun." Hikari gave him a warm smile. Although, he doubted the others were having a good time. They were all too worried about him dropping over in exhaustion or reopening his injuries. It was too clear to see. "Maybe this will give you some ideas for some baby clothing." Ken looked at the little pink socks he had been kitting. He was having some trouble finishing it, mainly due to the fact that he wanted to incorporate some type of unique design into it, but didn't know what.

Meiko then gave the other woman an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, but I have to agree with Ken-kun. Amy is not that great of a name."

Julieanna shrugged, not offended at all. "How many names are in there?"

"100,001, I think," Hikari said, gazing at the back of the book.

The couple's mouth dropped. "Are you serious?" Julieanna screeched, snatching the book from Hikari's hands. "There's no way there's that many names for a baby girl." Julieanna skimmed through the pages, looking more and more stressed out as she got deeper into the book. "Ugh, I feel stressed out."

Ken gently took the book from her hands and handed it back to Hikari. "Why don't you go back to cooking before it burns?" This was probably a bad idea, consider Julieanna was a horrible cook. The only thing she could make without burning was tea, fried eggs, pies, and other pastries.

"Assuming it isn't burned already," Taichi mumbled under his breath. However, they all heard what he said.

The overwhelming tension that had been present the moment his parents brought him home from the hospital early this morning seemed to intensify as Julieanna glared in Taichi's direction. "I wasn't talking to you Yagmai," she spat before spinning on her heel and walking back to the stove to commence her cooking.

Ken sighed at the tension. _So much for distracting her._ Ken glanced at Hikari with a frown who was looking at her brother in concern. Meiko was silently talking to him as he sulked. "Don't worry, she'll forgive you. Just give her some time and try not to anger her more than she already is." Taichi nodded as he gazed out the glass backyard doors.

Meiko gazed at them with a frown of her own. "What do we do?" could be seen clearly in her eyes as she glanced at her husband. But he and Hikari doubted there was anything more they could do to amend the peace between the two. There was certainly a rift between his loved ones and Taichi, one Ken was trying very hard to ignore. Ken's memories were very vague after the bullets had penetrated the right side of his bulletproof vest, damaging several important organs. Ken knew he had been very close to death and would have died if Millenniumon had been actively healing his vessel. But this didn't change the fact that Taichi disregarded his warnings, in favor of going to the United Nations Summit. It was that choice to disregard his warnings that did not sit well with his family members.

His parents, ever since they had adopted him and Takumi, had always been rather protective of their youngest, considering the state he and the others had been in after their abduction by Yggdrasill. Takumi was the same way. Takumi had been protective of him since day one and that protectiveness had intensified over the years. But unlike his parents, even til this day, Takumi had this overwhelming guilt that he had failed his brother by allowing him to get taken and harmed, again. This was something Takumi had never gotten over, even after talking to Stingmon and Phelesmon when they slipped through a distortion to enter the Human World when the Digital World had become far too unstable for them to stay in. Ken understood why they were upset with Taichi, but the main problem was his fiery fiancee.

Julieanne was, well, to put it nicely, acting out of fear. Everyone had been terrified, from what Daisuke had told him, when they were told that the doctors were uncertain if he would pull through. In all honesty, it was a miracle that he survived, considering how hurt he had been from not just the bullets but from the debris caused by the explosion. The doctors of all people thought he would not survive the night.

While he had been fighting for his life, a huge fight between his fiancee and Taichi had occurred at the hospital. Daisuke didn't get into details about what was said between the two, not that he needed too. He could see that Julieanne was still furious with Taichi, even if it really wasn't his fault.

As of right now, the two were not on speaking terms, even when in the same room. As much as Ken hated it, he understood why Julieanne was so angry, so livid and hostile towards Taichi. Ken had been working with other law enforcement and Taichi's security detail for about three months, trying to hunt down the group of terrorists that had been threatening to kill the Ambassadors, Prime Ministers, and other diplomats the weeks before the United Nations Summit. However, no one had expected a mole within their own ranks. Despite his insistence for Taichi to remain in the hotel where it was safe, he along with the Chinese and Russian diplomats sneaked out of the hotel behind his back and went to the summit anyway, not knowing that one of the Special Agents that was tasked with protecting them was the mole this whole time. Not only had Taichi put his own life at risk but also his, the other diplomats, and so many others at the Summit.

But, Ken couldn't blame Taichi for that. If he were in Taichi's position, he probably would have done the same thing. Besides, Taichi, as one of the two leaders of their group, would do anything in his power to protect his friends, especially their Digimon friends. That was what the summit was about. Ever since the gate closed for the third time, leaving them with a hollow feeling in their chests as they were forced to part from their partners again, they knew something was wrong with the Digital World. When Meicoomon restored the memories of their Digimon friends that rested within her and when the others finally put a stop to her, the virus should have left the Digital World, restoring what the reboot failed to do. But it wasn't until ten years later did they realize what was happening between the two worlds.

Yggdrasill's main plan for the reboot, according to Millenniunmon, was to transfer the remaining Digimon that were not affected by the virus to its newly created Digital World and then to completely destroy the original Digital World and the Human World in order to stabilize it. It was a chilling thought to think about, one he had never really voiced out loud, but it made sense. The cryptic message Alphamon had said to him as he loomed over his injured body, pouring a portion of his own data into him, forcing the Evil God to sleep before Gennai made his way over to him.

 _"It is not my intention to harm you, Tamer," Alphamon said as his data traveled into his body, "but Yggdrasill can't see past its own corrupted will. My Lord is out of my reach now and Homeostasis is too blind to listen to reason. I must do what is necessary to make sure you and your friends are ready for the day the Digital World falls. I know you do not understand now and may feel that I attacked you for no reason," he paused upon seeing him starting to lose consciousness, "but you will and when that day comes, Ouryumon will be there to guide you to your destiny."_

Ken hadn't mentioned the message to anyone, not even to Daisuke. But with the way things were going, could this be what Alphamon was talking about? Ken knew for a fact that the Knight Digimon had only been trying to protect them, to warn them of his Lord's plans. Yggdrasill had not cared about their lives, nor the lives of his Knights, apparently. The god would have sacrificed them if it meant preserving its objective. Having Gennai taking the Dark Seed from him had been its plan, knowing that it would have killed him. The Knight's sudden attack, he realized, was his way of protecting him from such a fate. In a way, Ken owed the Digimon his life.

But that wasn't the concerning part. Oh, no. The fact that two Digital World existed now was very concerning. Digimon from this other unstable Digital World was slipping through the barriers, making it difficult to control. The different governments from around the world had already created DATS, with the help of Wallace and other Chosen from around the world, and others like it to control this problem. Many governments wanted to destroy the Digital World to end this madness as they put it, but they were unmatched against Taichi. The government had no say against a Chosen and his allies who fought for the Digimon's rights.

Ken glanced at Taichi in concern. How long could he keep this up? They didn't exactly have their Digimon with them to take care of this current problem. What would happen if they did try to take action? They couldn't stop them. They were powerless, and that agitated him and the others the most.

"Woof?" Ken glanced down to see Akemi pawing at the yarn that was hanging off the table. He smiled.

"You're so silly." He gently scratched behind her right ear.

"Woof!"

"So," Ken said as he glanced at the book. "Are there any good names?"

Hikari nodded. "Yeah, several." She opened the book and Ken could tell right away that the book was Hikari's, judging by the little handwritten notes coating the side and bottom of the page. "We'll read a couple out and you tell us if you like it or not."

"Okay." The two women got to work looking through the green book, scouring for the perfect baby girl name Ken could possibly approve for his unborn daughter. Hikari and Meiko threw a few names at him. However, he declined each one. None of them felt right.

"Okay, how about Ahmya, Ken-kun?" Meiko lifted up her gaze from the page she read from.

 _Nope, not in a million years._ Ken scrunched up his nose in disagreement, showing his dislike of the name. "I guess that's a no," Hikari laughed softly as she turned the page. "What about Amaterasu or Hana?"

"How about Hermione?" Julieanna piped in. Ken looked down at Akemi, unsure. All the names were nice and would be wonderful names for his daughter, but they weren't calling out to him like Kouji and Kouichi's names had when he and Tsubasa decided on them months before they were born. "It doesn't feel right." He frowned deeply in thought. Akemi, who had been trying to knock the small unfinished sock to the floor, gazed up at him in total adoration. "What you think, Akemi?"

"Woof-Woof. Woof." Ken smiled slightly as she nosed his chest gently. The twins were certainly doing a lot better now than they had been four months ago. Ken had found the two newborns abandoned in a cold damp box in one of the alleyways near the dojo he, Julieanna, and Iori co-ran together.

On that day, ten years ago, his former college roommate and dear friend went on an expedition to the unstable Digital World and never returned. He was presumed dead after being missing for ten years and his research had been taken over by the government. As upsetting as it was, Ken knew he was not dead. But without a way to get into this other Digital World, there was no way of rescuing his dear friend from whatever trouble he may have gotten himself into.

His disappearance had caused a great deal of strain and distress for his lovely wife and kids. As his godson got more and more rebellious over the years, his sister and mother grew depressed and doubtful of his return as the anniversary came around. Ken knew he could allow his friend's family to fall apart in his absence. He had made a promise after all. Ken had tried his best to help them out as best as he could.

On the day of the anniversary, Ken and Julieanna had decided to take them out on a family outing to distract them. The children greatly enjoyed themselves as they played through one of the many carnival booths and rides Ken had taken them to. For the rest of the day, they had spent some time at the dojo, considering Masaru had been itching for a fight all day and Kouji had been more than happy to accept the other's challenge. The two boys had sparred for several hours before it was time to go home.

As they were leaving, Ken heard small desperate cries for help. Ken didn't cast his loved ones a single thought as he ran into the cold and dark alleyway. In a small cramped box, completely soaked from the rain, were two newborn puppies. Ken couldn't be sure how long they had been out in the cold rain, toss aside like they were trash. But what Ken did know was that they had been abandoned and would have died if Ken had not decided to go to the dojo that day. Rather it was fate or not that drawn him to the puppies that night, Ken was so glad that he did. Not only had he saved their lives, but he now had new children to add to his ever-growing family.

"Arf-arf!"

 _"Get back here!"_ Ken looked up to see Daiki waltzing into the kitchen with a stuffed rabbit in his mouth and a very disheveled Kaiser hot on his tail. Ken blinked, confused, as he took in Millenniumon's appearance. Millenniumon's spiky hair was more untamed and wild than usual as if he had just lost a fight, his blue, gray and white jumpsuit was disheveled and slightly out of place, and his yellow sunglasses with purple lenses were nowhere in sight.

Ken raised a delicate brow at Millenniumon as he came to an abrupt halt. He had to keep a firm hand on Akemi to make sure she didn't attack Millenniumon. _I'm not even going to ask._

 _"That might be for the best,"_ he replied just as everyone took notice of the small puppy.

Hikari and Meiko smiled at each other, greatly amused. Ken couldn't figure out if it was because of Millenniumon appearance or because of Daiki getting into the nursery again. "Looks like Daiki went into the nursery again," Hikari said, laugher edging in her voice. However, not everyone was amused.

"Daiki!" Julieanna's eyes were blazing in disapproval as she turned on her heel to face their mischievous son. "How many times do I have to tell you not to go into the nursery!" The wooden spoon still clenched in her hand did not intimidate him at all. In fact, it just convinced him to up his puppy charm. "That isn't for you! It's for the baby!" Daiki gazed up at Julieanna with his big blue innocent eyes before dropping the toy at her feet. He barked playfully at her, wanting to be played with. This failed to get a smile from Julieanna.

"He wants you to play with him," Ken said with a chuckle of his own, still keeping a firm grip on Akemi, who began growl at a certain Digimon. "Or maybe he wants a certain baby to come out and play," Ken added softly. Although, Julieanna didn't hear that part.

"I don't have time to play with you," she said as she returned to her cooking. Daiki's tail faltered and his little ears pinched just a bit as he gazed at his mother mournfully. He had failed to get his mother to play with him or to give him any sort of positive attention.

Ken gazed at the puppy sympathetic as he began to whine. From what he observed over the last four months and from what Masaru and his best friend (who had been minding the house for him and silently watching over Julieanna while he had been gone) would inform him from time to time of how Julieanna would seem to favor Akemi over Daiki to the point of ignoring the small puppy and only acknowledging him when he resulted to bad behavior to get her attention.

"Daiki come here." Daiki made his way over to him, his ear still pinched and his tail still down. Ken gently ran his fingers through his soft fur, calming him down. Once the puppy was happy with the attention he was getting, he then began to scratch behind his ears. "Don't worry, the baby will be here soon. Just be patient." He barked happily. "I'll talk to mommy. Don't worry," he added very, very softly so that no one could hear him over the noise.

"I did something wrong." Ken's hand stilled for a moment as he lifted his gaze to his beloved. In all honest, Daisuke should have been the one to cook, but Julieanna had been very insistent. She believed that it was the wife's job to care for the husband and that meant taking care of the kids, doing all the housework, and all the cooking (which she wasn't too good at). Ken didn't want to discourage her; she just wanted to find her place in this world like everyone else.

But Ken wasn't one for tradition. His parents had been very traditional, with his mother doing all the housework, cooking, caring for him and Osamu, and working a very demanding job and his father working and then coming home, expecting the house to be clean, meals freshly made, and children that are obedient, behaved, and excelling at everything they did. It was no wonder the marriage was falling apart even before Osamu's death.

Ken didn't want that for his family. He didn't want them to feel they had to strive for these over barring, unrealistic expectations that he had felt when he was younger. The pressure was just too much. Hence, why Ken preferred working things out as a family. If Kouji had a problem or an issue, he was more than welcome to voice his opinion and Ken had made it clear to Julieanna that they were supposed to work together on caring for their family and their home. She was not supposed to put everything on her shoulders, no matter what her books said.

"What you mean?" He asked as he saw Sanya glancing away from one of his mother's cookbooks (that the social worker was able to save for him) to the pot of miso soup they were preparing. Julieanna had decided she wanted to cook something special, something that showed how much she loved him and appreciated him not dying on her. She knew making the old family recipe, passed down to him by his deceased mother, would relax him and ease his mind of the storm his father was brewing.

Ken mentally grimaced. Wallace had been too kind to answer the phone when he failed to pick it up quick enough. Ever since his mother's remains had been found and after Kouji had made the mistake to visit his grandfather several months ago, his father had been calling non-stop. His father had already confessed to his crimes, yet he thought it was a wonderful idea to torment and intimidate his son from testifying once again against him.

Ken had not spoken, nor seen him in years and had no intentions of doing so before the trail. His father had destroyed his life. He took his mother away from him and had even tried to kill him just because he reminded the elder man of her. The last time he'd spoken to him, Ken had made it clear he had not wanted to speak to him nor have anything to do with him and that had been several years ago. Hearing his voice just brought very bad memories, memories he had been trying so hard to keep at bay. It had only made his resolve to stand up to his father harder to keep intact when he learned that his father had murdered his mother.

But Ken knew he could do this. He was stronger. He was happier. He had a beautiful woman to spend the rest of his life with and a wonderful son and daughter to love and cherish for all time. He would be damned to allow his father to get in the way of his happiness. Ken might not be ready to face his father just yet, but, thankfully, he had wonderful friends willing to protect him and defend him on his behalf.

That reminded him, he would have to ask Wallace what his father wanted this time. Ken would have answered the call himself and gave the other a piece of his mind, but he had been seconds away from a panic attack when his father called, which was why Wallace snatched the phone and took it somewhere within the house. Ken had no idea where he went, nor when he was going to return to the party, but Ken was already dreading it. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know what his father wanted this time. But being the annoying psychologist that he was, Wallace was going to tell him rather he liked it or not.

"I took out all the right ingredients for you before you started."

His fiancee was frowning deeply into the broth that she had been trying to make. "I know, but it still tastes… off."

"Off?" Sanya said, her brows raised slightly, as she glanced over her shoulder. "Did you mis-measure one of the ingredients?" Julieanne's shoulders sagged, clearly unsure what she did wrong. She had seen him make the soup enough times to know the exact measurements of each ingredient.

"I'm not sure. I thought I did," she said as she placed the spoon on the counter.

"You should have just let Daisuke cook when he volunteered to help." As right as Taichi's comment was, given the only thing Julieanne could make was tea and some pastries and fried eggs, Julieanne still went rigged.

"I wasn't asking you, Yagami!" Her eyes seemed to blaze with unseen anger that she had yet to release.

"Guys, please don't fight." Taichi snapped his mouth shut, cutting off whatever snarky comment he was about to reply in retaliation. However, the two continued to stare heatedly at each other. Ken shook his head as he gazed tiredly at them. Despite what he had been telling everyone, he was beyond exhausted. The trip from the hospital to the safety of his home, combined with his already tired mind from all the nightmares from countless sleepless night, had completely drained him. He probably should have taken the others' advice to get some rest, but that was before he felt the tension in his own home.

Ken looked at his fiancee with a small frown. Ken may have risked his own life by taking the bullets that were meant for Taichi, but he would never blame him for that. Everyone had been upset that he had been so reckless, but no one yelled or blamed him for what happened. He was just doing what he thought was right at the time. Truth be told, they were bound to get hurt or attack in their line of work, but that was not enough for his fiancee. She was livid that no one was blaming Taichi for his actions, nor had anyone yelled or criticized him for it. And that, he knew, hurt his fiery fiancee worst of all. She had almost lost the man she loved with all her heart and she was determined to protect her love the best way she knew how.

But at what cost?

Julieanne was pissed at Taichi for putting the both of them in danger and very close to getting them killed. Taichi felt guilty for what happened, considering he had only been doing what he had thought was right at the time. However, the amount of blame and anger being directed towards him might be uncalled for.

The two were far too stubborn to simple talk and work things out with each other. Ken was sure, if given the chance to tell Taichi off, colorful words of anger, fear, and mistrust would fly between the two of them, eventually resulting into a heated fight that would certainly add to the stress he was currently under. Ken didn't really need that right now; besides, his painkillers were wearing off.

Silently, Ken turned his gaze to Millenniumon, who had given up tormenting the twins for now, and was now gazing at the two adults with a mixture of exasperation, disgust, and irritation. _"Children. I am surrounded by idiotic children."_ Ken resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Although, Hikari didn't. In fact, she snorted softly at how her brother was reacting and the irony of her former enemy's reaction.

"I'm not sure who the child is: Niisan and Julieanne or the one who looks and acts like a child." Ken smiled at her, knowing she was referring to Millenniumon taking his appearance and acting like a mere child as he commences war against the twins. However, Millenniumon did not appreciate the comment.

 _"How dare you compare me to them, Insect? I am nothing like these idiots!"_ He all but screamed before stomping out of the kitchen. They blinked as they watched the Kaiser in all his sadistic glory leaving to conjure up his next scheme. Upon his departure, the twins blinked.

"Wolf-wolf-wolf," she spoke to her brother before jumping off Ken's lap.

"Arf-arf," Daiki replied before the two puppies scampered after the pissed off Digimon. But not before snatching the stuffed rabbit before Ken could stop them. Great, now he had to wrestle the toy away from them before they tore it to pieces, again. Just perfect.

"What's going on in there?" Ken smiled as his best friend yelled from outside. Daisuke sure had perfect timing.

"Nothing!" Julieanne snapped back as she continued to glare at Taichi. Daisuke snorted.

"Doesn't sound like nothing!" Daisuke yelled back, a chuckle leaving his voice as Jun chirped in.

"You two better not be fighting." Her tone was almost reprimanding. "You two promised to behave!"

"WE'RE NOT FIGHTING!" They bristled as they glared out the sliding door where the two siblings could be heard laughing.

Hikari shook her head. "It wouldn't be Daisuke-kun if he doesn't put his two sense in." Meiko nodded just as the doorbell rang.

Everyone looked in the direction of the living room. "Did Wallace lock himself out?" He asked, puzzled.

"Who knows?" Taichi said as he got up, turning his gaze away from the woman in front of him. Taichi made his way over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder just as he moved his foot from the chair he had it resting on. "You relax. I'll open the door for him." And then he, too, disappeared into the living.

Ken watched Taichi until he couldn't see him anymore, feeling a sense of uselessness crept in. He knew everyone was just looking out for him. Millenniumon may have managed to heal his extreme injuries and had cut his recovery time in half, but he was still sore and in a bit a pain. Due to his doctor's insistence, he was supposed to be taking it easy for the next couple of day, giving his body and feet the time it needed to heal.

Ken gazed at the black walking shoe on left foot with a sense of loathing. Ken hated having this thing on. The walking shoe was supposed to help him walk while also giving his ankle the support it needed. However, the injury was still very swollen and tender to the touch. Just the slightest movement caused a painful shock up and down his spine.

Ken grimaced as he rubbed the tender part of his leg. Ken was hopeful that the thing would come off before the wedding with the way Millenniumon was healing him. But his doctor was saying it was unlikely, which really bothered him and frustrated him to no end.

 _"We'll see about that,"_ he growled, intruding in his thoughts again.

"Are you alright?" Hikari had noticed his small wince of pain. "Are you in pain?" Hikari stared into his eyes and slowly over his body, trying to decipher if the painkillers were wearing off or not. "Do you need me to grab your painkiller from the bathroom?"

"No." He shook his head. "I'm fine." Ken got up then, wincing slightly at the pain that it caused.

"KEN! What are doing? The doctor said you shouldn't be moving around!" Ken gazed at Julieanne with a tender smile that would put her at ease. "We are going to fix the soup," he said as he rubbed his injured side.

"We are?" Julieanne gazed at him in utter flabbergastment, until she realized Ken was pushing his discomfort and pain for her. "No, darling, you don't have to…," she paused and took a deep breath before continuing, "I mean, I can figure it out. It's sweet of you, but you really shouldn't be straining yourself for me. You really should be resting."

Ken stood in front of her and gently took her hands into his. "Julieanne, I appreciate what are doing for me, I really do, but…"

"I'm a complete mess," she said, surprising him. "I can't even make your Mama's personal recipe without messing it up." Julieanne removed her eyes from him to look at their hands. "We are getting married." There was a great deal of fondness in her voice as if she was still in disbelief that Ken wanted to marry her. "But," her voice went so very soft, desperate even in her want to please him, and her face turned grim and sad at the same time, "how am I supposed to be the perfect wife, like Hikari-chan and Meiko-chan, if I can't even get this right. I'm a hot mess at cooking. I'm clumsy and I can't even clean the house right." She sighed as she rested her head against his chest. "You deserve someone better than me."

"Oh, Julieanne." Ken took a small step back, using his hand to gently lift up her face so she could look into his. "You really need to stop reading those books and listening to those online friends of yours. If I wanted a perfect wife, don't you think I would have married someone like Miyako-chan." She blinked.

"I guess." Ken whipped away a few droplets of tears from her cheek. "You are perfect just the way you are."

"Even if I can't cook right or that I'm always ruining the laundry or that I keep breaking the china?"

He nodded in reassurance. "Of course. I love you, flaws and all."

Julieanne closed her eyes for a moment, taking in Ken soothing warmth before opening them again to smile up at him. "You always know what to say to make me feel better. How did I get so lucky to get the perfect man?"

"Practice," he said, kissing the top of her head. "I had plenty of that." She looked at him with a knowing sadness. It was pretty common knowledge by now that Osamu and Ryo practically raised him before they both left him behind to fend for himself. When they were younger, Osamu had to grow up fast in order to raise his younger brother when their parents were too busy arguing with each other or too busy ignoring each other. It especially got more stressful for his brother when their parents realized the attention that came with having a prodigy son. When he died, Ken had to fend for himself. Ryo had disappeared a few months later, leaving Ken utterly alone. When Millenniumon used Ken's own hidden talents against him, unknowing making his parents realized they had another son that was also a genius.

Ken silently forced the depressing memories of his past away. He couldn't change the past, just his future. "Come, let's see if we can fix this soup." With Julieanne by his side, they made their way over to the stove where the soup was silently simmering.

The first thing Ken took in was the ingredients he had pulled out earlier, along with three of his mother's cookbooks that could be saved before his father attempted to burn the apartment to the ground, were scattered across the marble countertop. Within a large bowl, set aside and temporarily forgotten, were a variety of meats, vegetables, and noodles for the soup along with the other dishes his mother was cooking up.

Ken gazed at the broth. The color and consistency were slightly off. It wasn't smooth as it could be. It was red and kinda clumpy, a sign that Julieanne may have not put enough of something or may have put too much of an ingredient or put one at the wrong time.

Ken hummed slightly, which Julieanne noticed and took as a sign of her failure. "I forgot something, didn't?"

Ken gave her a soft smile, one that showed that he too was unsure. "Hard to tell. Let me try it." Julieanne handed him the spoon, allowing Ken to scoop some of the broth to taste it. Julieanne watched him intently as he swirled the liquid in his mouth, going through all the ingredient in his mind and comparing it to the broth Julieanne had made. Ken could definitely see why Julieanne said it tasted off. "You put too much lemongrass and garlic cloves," he paused, "not enough miso paste and soy sauce. You also put the miso paste too soon, that's why it's so clumpy."

"I knew it," Julieanne sighed loudly, gaining the attention of a certain brother. "I don't know why I even try?"

"Are we having problems in here?" Daisuke poked his head through the open door and smiled teasingly at her. Ken lifted a brow, slightly amused and slight exasperated, fully for the main reason that the two siblings would get into a fight any minute now. The fights weren't as bad as the ones Daisuke had with Jun, but the arguing tended to last anywhere from ten minutes to several hours, which would certainly cause a headache for him since the painkillers were wearing off.

"No!" Julieanne straightened her slumped shoulders, pretending she had not just destroyed the base for the soup. "I just burned myself that all." That was a lie; they all knew that, but Ken was not going to call her out on it. He didn't want a fight today, especially since it's his nephew's birthday. If there was going to be a fight, then it was going to be over what presents Shinya should open up first. But that won't happen until Kouji and Takuya got back.

Daisuke rolled his eyes, disbelievingly at his sister. "You're a worse liar than Jun," he pointed out, just as Jun yelled "Hey!" from the party table outside. Daisuke didn't turn to Jun as he smiled smugly, yet teasingly at his sister. "You really should just stick to modeling and singing."

Julieanne's tone grew defensive. "Are you saying I can't cook for my family?"

Ken signed as the two began to argue and spat colorful words at each other. With a shake of his head, he looked at what ingredients were left on the counter, followed by what he had left in his cabinets. He frowned. _I don't have enough to redo the soup._ Ken instinctively pulled out his phone and began sending a text to his son, adding to the list he had asked the boys to get for him. However, something was not right.

 _Unable to send?_ He tried sending it again, but he got the same message after waiting a minute or two. _What's going…?_ Before Ken could finish that thought the twins rushed into the kitchen with a ribbon, which was attached to a small present, was held in their mouths. Ken blinked as they stopped in front of him.

"What do you two have there?"

"Woof-woof!"

"Arf!"

Ken slowly bent down to pick up the small present. "Looks like you forget a present, Daisuke."

Daisuke laughed nervously, looking at his sister as if he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "What you mean, Ken? I don't know what you're talking about." Ken gazed at his best friend with a disbelieving look as he got to his feet.

"Don't lie to me, Daisuke," his voice turned accusing, hurt even, as his narrowed gaze went from the siblings to his parents, to Hikari and Meiko, and back to Daisuke, "I know you and Oniisan were sneaking presents outside while my back was turned. All of you were in on it, weren't you?" Everyone froze, even Meiko and Hikari were looking at each other nervously. Ken could not understand what the big deal was. Why was everyone trying to hide Shinya's presents from him? Did they think he would not approve of it or something?

Ken glanced at present in his hand just as the twin scampered away again. It was small about the side of his palm, maybe slightly bigger. The wrapping was blue and the design on it looked… familiar. Actually, it almost looked like the one he had gotten on his birthday last year and all the years before that.

Ken froze immediately. "Ken?" Ken ignored Daisuke and Hikari as they tried to get his attention. He silently grabbed the tag that was attached to the present. Just like the previous presents he had gotten in the past, his name was written in black ink in Wormmon's handwriting.

Tears filled Ken's eyes. _Wormmon… even when we are apart you are looking out for me… but why would send me this? It's not my…_

Ken's head snapped up as he gazed at his friends, understanding creeping in, as the tears threatened to fall. "For me? They were for me?" He leaned against the counter heavily just as Miyako, Iori, and Takeru walked in, looking just as guilty and concern as Hikari and Daisuke must be feeling for their part in the deception. _How can I forget my own birthday?_

"We're sorry, Ken," Hikari said, looking guilty. "We didn't mean to make you feel that we were lying and hiding things from you."

Daisuke ran his hand through his hair, giving his half-sister a quick reassuring glance. "We just wanted to surprise you on your birthday. You didn't exactly celebrate it last year." He's right. He'd been in the hospital last year as a result of faulty wiring in their apartment complex.

"You were also away on an assignment the year before that," Iori added.

"And got food poisoning the year before," Miyako said with a sly glance toward Julieanne, who immediately grew defensive. "I'm surprised you're even allowing her to cook for you again, Ken."

"I said I was sorry!"

Miyako laughed. "Girl, relax, I'm just kidding. You really need to lighten up." Julieanne relaxed a bit but now looked a bit embarrassed.

"Right, sorry."

Miyako's laughter did not cease and seemed to only lighten the mood as Julieanne puffed up in defiance. "What we are trying to say is that," Takeru spoke up, "you've been under a lot of stress lately. The wedding is in a couple of months and your daughter is coming any day now…"

"Thank god," Daisuke interrupted, "maybe Masaru and Kouji would stop calling me every time Julieanne gets into one of her moods." This earned him an elbow in the ribs from Miyako and a disapproving side glance from Iori.

"That isn't very nice, Daisuke-kun."

"Do you always have to be so mean to your sister?" Miyako hissed at him. "I get she can be a bit much, but come on! She's pregnant! Of course, she's going to be screaming and ranting for Ken every time he's away from her."

Ken blinked and rubbed his eyes to clear them, raising a brow a second later, only to see Julieanne turning a bright crimson.

"I'm jealous actually," Miyako said to Julieanne, now a bit disappointed. "I wished Ken had shown me the same amount of love and attention he shows you. You're really lucky to earn his love." This really caught the two of them off guard. Ken didn't love Miyako the way she had loved him in the past. He merely saw her as a very good friend. It was probably his rejection that caused her to get involved with that abusive asshole. Ken couldn't even say his name without getting pissed off, again.

"You're a really good guy, Ken." Ken could feel the tears starting to fall, hearing the sincerity in his dear friend's voice. "You pretty much went through hell and back," she said referring his past and over the course of the last couple of months, "and it's only going to get harder from here." She walked over to him and place a hand on his wet cheek. "We will always support you any way we can, even if we can't make the pain go away." She gently rubbed the tears away from his cheek. "We wanted to make this year special, to remind you that you're not alone, that you're greatly loved." She then gave him one of her signature smiles. "Can you really blame us for trying?"

Ken closed his eyes for a moment, trying to stop his raging emotions. When he opened them, he smiled. "Thank you." After placing the present on the counter, he pulled her into a hug and she hugged him back. "I love you guys." It was not long before the other joined in on the hug.

"We love you too."

"Do I get to join in on the hug?" Miyako pulled away to see her man leaning against the archway. Judging by the look on his face, he had been standing there for a while.

"How long have you been standing there?" Miyako asked.

He shrugged. "A few seconds after Taichi-kun left to answer the door." He said with a grin as he placed the house phone on the receiver on the counter. "You don't have to worry about him. He won't be bothering you anymore if he doesn't want harassment added to his charges."

"What did you do?" Ken asked, relief threating to overcome him.

"I called in a few favors."

"Must be nice being an FBI Agent," the siblings snorted.

His grinned widened. "It does have its perks." Miyako beamed at her boyfriend before jumped into his open arms.

"You're the best!"

"I'm so glad you think so," he said getting a kiss from Miyako.

Both Julieanne and Daisuke rolled their eyes, giving each other wicked looks. It was pretty obvious that Julieanne didn't care for Wallace very much, much like how Daisuke hadn't liked him when they first met in America. Wallace was a really nice guy and treated Miyako wonderfully. He was also his unofficial therapist when his old one retired. However, there was just something about Wallace's personality that always sets the siblings off. Not even Jun gets as vocal and violet as Daisuke and Julieanne gets when Wallace gets into one of his teasing, flirtatious moods. Ken frowned at the siblings, who noticed his "don't start" stare. They both gazed at him sheepishly as if they had done nothing wrong. Liar.

"GODFATHER! GODFATHER!" Ken jumped, surprised, as Chicka came running down the hall with Taichi close behind. The nine-year-old was beyond pale, several strands of hair were coming out of her ponytails, and her clothes were slightly torn as she came to a complete stop in front of them. "Please come quick!"

"Oh my god, Chicka! What happened?" Ken rushed over to his goddaughter who was breathing heavily, favoring her right leg as the other was badly scrapped and blooding slightly.

"We were attacked by those guys that Oniisan got into a fight with a few months back!" She grabbed his hand, attempting to pull him down the hallway that led out the front door. "Please come! Masaru needs our help!" Ken didn't allow himself to hesitate or to question Chicka about what was going on as the two of them rushed down the hall. Ken's pain was almost nonexistent as adrenaline kicked in, allowing him to run as if he had not just gotten out of the hospital from fatal wounds several hours ago.

"Ken! Wait up!" Ken didn't spare Daisuke a glance as he made his way towards the living room and out the door. Ken only paused for a brief second to grab his firearm from the safe he kept hidden behind a picture in the living room. He had a feeling he was going to need it.

As he reached outside, Ken saw Millenniumon looking in the distance with a troubled look on his face.

 _"They're coming."_ Ken probably would have questioned what he was talking if he hadn't spotted Masaru running down the street with an Agumon (he had not seen since the war) and a DATS Agent and her Digimon from the other Digital World running close behind them.

* * *

Duskmon hid in the shadows, silently watching, silently spying, on the Chosen as he traveled through the forest with his two Digimon companions. He had no ill feelings towards the Humans and Digimon, personally, that the others complained about. They were simply servants of the loathsome Holy Beasts. The same monsters that brainwashed his father. Duskmon hated not knowing where those vile Digimon were. They were still breathing, still alive, still plotting there return to power. They were the reason his father did not remember him, nor his master, nor the other Digimon that once served under the great Tamer.

From what he had learned from Lord Cherubimon, his father had once been one of the great Legendary Tamers that saved the Digital World long ago before the Holy Beasts destroyed everything. The monsters had brainwashed his father, used him as their slave to reshape the Digital World in their image. But, oh, they didn't stop there. They made him forget everything he once stood for, made him believe he was a brainless Chosen. But what really hurt was that they brainwashed him into believing this boy, this Kouji, was his son and not him. And then there were these other feelings of pain and rage he could not identify, could not place.

Duskmon destroyed a passing Digimon as he watched with vengeful, hateful, calculating eyes. He wanted to hate his human for taking his place. He wanted to strangle him for taking his father away. But he couldn't, at least not yet. The mission came first. He must watch them. He must learn their strengths and weakness. And when the time was right, when the pieces were in place, he would crush them.

Duskmon followed his enemies, watching them as they looked into one of the many portals that allowed them to view the Human World. They watched as his father interacted with his captors. He was completely unaware of the injustice placed upon him. Duskmon felt horrible for not being able to help his father. He so desperately wanted to. Duskmon desperately wanted to help him remember the great Tamer he had once been and to be able to remember all the wonderful things he had done for the Digimon during that time. He wanted him to remember who his true enemies and friends were and...Duskmon wanted his father to remember him.

Duskmon felt sadness knowing his father was lost to him right now. Duskmon only had a few memories of his father. His first memory was of his father holding him, calling him Kouichi, loving him as a father should. His father was so very warm and so very kind. He was home and safety. Something happened between that time and now. His next memory was of him watching his father from a distance. His father was at a park with Kouji. The two of them were walking an elder looking dog, while a woman sat on a picnic table. For some reason, there was an intense amount of jealousy. Duskmon couldn't understand why though. He couldn't remember and then there was the woman. Duskmon knew he lived with a woman. He couldn't see her, but he knew she stirred a wave of deep anger within him. Why? He couldn't remember.

Duskmon placed a hand to his forehead, weaving the memories to go away. He remembered so very little and what he did remember brought nothing but sadness and anger. He hated this Kouji. He was keeping his father prisoner without him even knowing he had a son. But that was okay. With his new form, he would finally save his father from the Holy Beasts' servants. Cherubimon had a plan.

Despite being forced to collect the Digital World's Digicode, he dreamed of the day he would be reunited with his father and that day was coming very soon. That was why he continued to spy for his master and gaining the materials he needed to weaken the gates. When the time was right, their allies will bring his father here and then Cherubimon will be able to undo the damaged those vile Digimon and their allies had caused. Patience. He just had to be patient, no matter how hard it was.

"What are you doing?" Duskmon looked up to see Pico Devimon resting on one of the branches above him. The little Digimon had been following him since they ran into each other in one of the villages he had been sent to. Despite his cruel and unkind ways of trying to rid himself of this pest, the little Digimon continued to follow, continued to attempt to befriend him. There was something about this Digimon that felt off. But he couldn't place his finger on it.

"Watching." He didn't say anymore.

"The Chosen and your father's partners?"

"What?" Duskmon looked at him questioningly. "But I thought his partner was Wormmon."

"Well," the annoying Digimon spoke thoughtfully, "they both evolve from Wormmon. Stingmon is Ichijouji-san main partner, while Lord Phelesmon became his partner shortly before the reboot."

Duskmon narrowed his eyes at the Digimon. Why did it feel like the other knew his father personally? Was that even possible? Only a few Digimon regained their memories after the reboot from what he had been told. "You knew him, didn't you?"

He tilted his head to suggest his utter cluelessness. However, there was an unreadable glint in his eyes. "I don't know. Do I?"

He scoffed at the idiot. There was no way this fool knew his father. "I don't know why I even bother. You're useless." He returned his attention to his enemies only to see them walking this way.

"I'd hide if I were you," Pico Devimon warned him. There was something in his voice that he couldn't place, someone who was older, wiser. No, that couldn't be it. "You're pretty visible right now."

Duskmon, realizing the pest was right, reinforced his shadows to conceal him. _You are so stupid,_ _Duskmon_ _. Get yourself together._

"Kouji-san, where are you going?" The human stopped right in front of him, looking around his surrounds. The boy's eyes trailed from tree to tree, branch to branch, darkness to endless darkness. Had he spotted him?

"I…," he said, slightly out of breath. "I thought I say something." The two Digimon stopped behind him, slightly on guard, slightly in concern.

"There's a lot of Digimon in this forest," Phelesmon said. "Could it have been one of them?"

The Human frowned, his arms crossed as his eyes, unknowingly, landed on him. "I'm not sure." The boy was so close. Duskmon could reach out and strangle him. He could kill him and no one would be the wiser. But he didn't. Instead, he stood frozen in place as he stared into the other's eyes.

 _Why?_ The childish voice of a very younger version of himself spoke up from the depths of his mind. _Why do we have to live here? Doesn't Papa love us? The mean man is gone._ As he stared into those eyes, Duskmon felt like he was looking into a mirror as the voice of a long-forgotten memory disappeared before he could grasp onto it.

"Maybe." The boy lifted up his hand. He was inches away from touching him, from finding him. He should attack; he should do something...

"Hi, there!" Duskmon stiffened as Pico Devimon called down to them. "Nice night, isn't it?" _What is he doing?!_

"Well, hello there, Pico Devimon," Stingmon said politely. The other two looked up, their attention no longer on him. "It is. Perfect night for a scroll." The Digimon nodded in agreement as he fluttered down onto a lower branch.

"I know, right?" Pico Devimon secretly moved his wing, gesturing him to hide somewhere else. He did exactly that, by moving behind a different tree, away from the three.

"Did you make that noise?" Kouji asked, questioningly.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I was just having some dinner," he lied. "Didn't mean to scare you." He held his half-eaten pear and took another bite out of it.

The boy blinked as he lowered his arm. However, he was still on the defensive, still unsure of his Digimon. Duskmon held his breath, trying very hard not to make a sound. "Uh, you didn't scare us." He paused, his eyes narrowing slightly. "What are you doing here by yourself? It's dangerous with Cherubimon's allies running around."

"They don't come around here," he said in reassurance. "Besides, this is my home. I am not going to let other Digimon scare me and my friends away." He smiled as he took another bite out of his pear. "Yes, I am by myself right now, but that's okay. I can enjoy my dinner and movie all by myself," he said gesturing to the viewing portals. "I like watching the teacher girl, especially when its story time. I like stories."

Duskmon noticed the glint again. Duskmon wasn't sure what girl he was talking about, but he had a feeling it was one of the Chosen girls. When they first met, the little Digimon mentioned a girl once and a Tailmon he had once been friends with. Duskmon didn't believe him, of course, as it was a story being told by the Chosen Digimon. Duskmon did have his doubts though. He knew more then he was letting on. And his suspicions seemed to be confirmed by the look the Digimon shared. "We should be leaving now," Phelesmon said, his gaze unreadable.

"Oh, leaving so soon?"

"I'm afraid so. We must get back home." Stingmon nodded, apologetically. "Have a good night." The Digimon began walking away, but not before Kouji's gaze traveled along the trees and darkness one last time before following the two fleeting pair. Duskmon continued to watch the three until they stopped at the end of the path. Phelesmon lifted up a hand and with a flick of his wrist, a portal appeared. On the other side was a huge room within a beautiful castle. The three entered the portal and then they were gone.

It was several minutes before Pico Devimon spoke. "Coast is clear. You can come out now." Duskmon exited out of the shadows, still staring at where the fleeting pair went. That had been too close for comfort. Pico Devimon fluttered over to him. "You froze." He didn't form it as a question, but he still nodded anyway. "Why?"

"I don't know." Duskmon walked over to the portal that showed his father. His father looked so very happy as he interacted with his so-called friends. But he knew it was all a lie. It was a very good lie, considering he couldn't tell the untruthfulness in their voices as they spoke. Duskmon sighed as he rested his head on the tree. "Papa…I promise I will save you, even if I have to risk my own life to do it."


End file.
